


Questions & Devils （疑惑与梦魇）

by WhiteMoodyShip



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteMoodyShip/pseuds/WhiteMoodyShip
Summary: CP：主弗贝，卡贝，提及萨博x贝 基纽特战队x贝（如果记得没错以上CP全部有H），稍微有一点两方的BGCP分级/警告：过激，有露骨R-18描写，暴力描写，QJ，未成年人性行为其他标签：焦虑， 下流语言，受伤与治愈，朋友到恋人，过激语言，自我厌恶，Lemon，自杀想法，抑郁，PSTD，触发警告，企图自杀梗概：贝吉塔同意和悟空一起进入精神时光屋修行， 但他在悟空面前表现的愈发奇怪， 甚至有些神经质。 他能克服那些困扰着他的过去吗？又或者他所背负的一切早已超出了他的承受能力？时间线：赛鲁战的7年之后， 悟空并没有选择留在界王神届，而是复活回到了地球生活。作者的备注：龙珠不属于我，我只是喜欢折磨某些角色...呵呵...我在文中交替使用了卡卡罗特和悟空这两个称呼，在贝吉塔的视角时我使用卡卡罗特，而在悟空自己的视角时我用悟空，希望这不会给读者带来很大困扰...（斜体字表示某个角色的内心活动）（译者用括号代替）故事的主体CP是卡卡罗特x贝吉塔，这是个腐向故事！还以一些关于这个故事的信息，我不确定这算不算剧透，不过这是在击败赛鲁之后，悟空同意了向神龙许愿复活回到地球，故事发生在那之后的3-5年，这应该能解释为什么他们在我的故事一开始是朋友关系。他们在DBZ291中绝对表现出了他们之间有某种特殊的关系。（18号和克林的仍然有联系，但18号的炸弹不曾被移除...这和这个故事没什么关系...只是我觉得我得提一下。）译者的话：长文，看清标签不喜勿入，是HE。这篇是我最喜欢的文章其中之一，卡卡罗特的描写尤其戳我。希望我能尽量翻译出原文的精髓。原作者的名字翻译过来就是“不评论的读者会被狙”，希望大家多评论，欢迎捉虫。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Mentioned Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Mentioned Chi-Chi/Son Goku, Mentioned Ginyu/Vegeta/Jeice/Burter/Recoome, Mentioned Zarbon/Vegeta, 卡卡罗特/贝吉塔, 卡贝 - Relationship, 弗贝
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. 开始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Questions & Devils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965993) by [NonReviewingReadersWillBeShot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonReviewingReadersWillBeShot/pseuds/NonReviewingReadersWillBeShot). 



他们走着。

在沉默中，他们并肩走向精神时光屋，两人之间的气氛已经和很多年前大不相同，曾经的相互厌恶变成了如今的友好竞争。贝吉塔漫不经心的跟着悟空，同时陷入了一阵沉思，甚至没有注意到高个子的赛亚人是否有和他说话，而他也并不在乎。即使他们现在是朋友关系，他也没有太多话要和他说。这是怎么发生的？ 从什么时候开始他突然决定不再恨这个下级战士，而是用这样一种方式容忍他，愿意和他一起做任何事？他对自己感到惊讶。他最近变得如此奇怪，似乎太过适应他在地球上的新生活。

但是还有另一件事...

他发现他很享受卡卡罗特的陪伴；这让他有些恼火， 为什么他会享受和这个男人在一起的时光？

他从没想过要欺骗自己或者说服自己相信一些不真实的事物。因此他很清楚，一想到那个下级战士比他更强大，一种挥之不去的厌恶感就会在他心中不断加剧。  
他渴望力量，就像那是他的生命源泉，没有了它，他就什么也不是。他的骄傲也是如此，他是如此重视它，以至于如果失去了力量和骄傲，他似乎就不复存在了。恐惧和回忆一刻不停的侵袭着他，使他不断的被提醒着这两件事是他活了这么长时间的唯一动力，这么多年来让他得以存续。

尽管它们曾多次被剥离，让他想要找到一个黑暗的角落蜷缩起来并死去。

（弗利萨。）

他和卡卡罗特之间新建立的友谊被这件事困扰着。每当他想起卡卡罗特时，对弗利萨的恐惧就会潜入他的心灵和身体，像一根带刺的藤蔓，慢慢的将充满生机的玫瑰扼杀。为什么会这样？为什么他享受却又害怕卡卡罗特的陪伴？他认真思考过无数次：卡卡罗特是个无法预测的人，是个未知的存在，尽管他的天真和善良的天性对他并不构成明显的威胁，反而促进了他们之间的友谊；但逐渐堆积的忧虑最终会击垮他。贝吉塔不想被任何人控制；他想比所有人都强，只有这样他才能确定自己是安全的。诚然，如果他很多年前能拥有现在这样的力量，他会用它来统治整个宇宙，但现在时代不同了。

回到原点。

力量，和骄傲。

他需要两者，这样他就再也不会被迫屈服；他将可以凌驾于所有人，摆脱因为不够强大而背上的枷锁。想到潜意识里他把自己归于弱者，贝吉塔不禁攥紧了双手。但他随即又放松了拳头，承认他的确每个方面都比卡卡罗特要弱。他会有超过那个男人的一天吗？但是恐惧再一次钻进了他的脑海，弗利萨。他的整个人生都被这个混蛋按照他的喜好统治和指挥，削整他，将他塑造成他永远也不向成为的人。这一切仅仅是因为他太弱小了。

（“蠢猴子，你永远无法逃离臣服于强者的命运。”）

弗利萨的声音侵占了他的脑海，嘲笑着他；他听到了弗利萨的声音并感知到了他的气，仿佛此刻他就站在自己身后。

他径直走向一处看似稳固的地方，那地方却立即从他的脑海中消失了。贝吉塔倒吸一口冷气，瞳孔也随之放大了，他立即跳回了原地并摆出备战姿势。

悟空看向贝吉塔，惊讶的注意到他紧张的动作，而他走向自己的行为让他更加困惑， 他确信最近贝吉塔有些不太对劲，尽管他说不出到底是什么。

贝吉塔发出一声惊讶的喘息，他意识到自己刚刚只是碰到了悟空的肩膀，紧绷的身体立刻放松下来。他把双手环在胸前，轻蔑地哼了一声，转头看向神所瞭望的那一片广阔的蓝天。

（“那些感觉太真实了...他已经死了，为什么我还能像刚才那样感觉到他？该死的弗利萨。”） 贝吉塔试着在悟空注意到之前抹去脸上由刚才的动作带来的羞愧。

“贝吉塔。” 悟空开口了；又是这种傻瓜般的试探。

“怎么了卡卡罗特？” 贝吉塔转头看向另一个赛亚人，他结结巴巴的声音惹恼了他。

悟空一本正经地端详着自己的脸，贝吉塔觉得这种严肃的表情几乎就像弗里扎站在他旁边一样令人不知所措， “你没事吧? ”

“我当然没事。”被他的问题惹恼了的贝吉塔咕哝了一声，转开了目光，急切地想逃开他的注视。

“你刚才没有听到我说的话，对吧？” 悟空继续说道。

该死的他刚才错过了卡卡罗特说的话。贝吉塔叹了口气，一股疲惫感涌了上来。他走回卡卡罗特身边，“你刚才说了什么？”悟空仍然担心的盯着他，但最终决定不再多问，因为他知道贝吉塔并不是愿意倾诉的人。

“我想感谢你同意和我一起去精神时光屋修行。”

（“就这些？我还以为我错过了什么重要的事情。”）

注意到贝吉塔的沉默和躲避的目光，“我知道你同意和我一起修行也许只是因为我说了我会告诉你我训练背后的‘秘密’，但我还是很高兴，你是唯一一个可以与我匹敌的对手，一个始终值得挑战的对象。”

“我们是赛亚人，卡卡罗特。没有人能与我们的力量相匹敌。天性决定了我会成为你唯一的挑战。” 贝吉塔终于说话了，他没有看着悟空，视线始终停留在虚空中，仿佛那里有什么更重要的东西。

他仍然是那个他所熟悉的赛亚王子。

“我想你是对的。” 悟空脸上又挂上了他标志性的天真无邪的笑容，

（“发生什么了？贝吉塔，我希望你能和我谈谈。”）

“既然你说你想学习我的训练技巧，我必须确认，我能够指望你完全遵从我的指导吗?”

悟空认真而合理的提问没有任何潜台词，尽管如此，贝吉塔仍然把这当成对他自尊的攻击，他的目光再一次钉在悟空身上，并发出了一声轻微的怒吼。 弗利萨片刻前对他说的那些话在他脑中回放，这令他更加愤怒。

（“贝吉塔？”）

“你以为你可以像命令仆人那样命令我，赛亚人的王子吗？” 他听到了自己的声音，并意识到这话从他嘴里说出来有多么的愚蠢，卡卡罗特说的话竟让自己如此愤怒。

“贝吉塔...”悟空试图消除眼前人的疑虑， “那完全不是我想表达的意思， 我只是想知道你愿不愿意接受我的指导，我并没有想要命令你。我知道你过去在重力室独自训练时常常强迫自己超负荷训练，甚至伤到自己。“ 他继续说。

在一段罕见的沉默后，贝吉塔再一次发出溃败般的叹息。“好吧卡卡罗特，我会听从你的指导。”

“太好了，那你这里等一下，我去和波波先生打个招呼。” 悟空从他的眼前消失了。

（“我到底怎么了， 我不应该表现得这么奇怪，特别不应该在卡卡罗特面前这样做。”） 但那些反复出现的奇怪幻觉让他始终在处于爆发的边缘。

他仍然不确定接下来会发生什么，和卡卡罗特在精神时光屋共度一年显然不会是个舒服的选择，只有找出卡卡罗特训练的秘密这件事能给他带来少许慰藉。他也期待接下来长时间的对练：毕竟卡卡罗特是唯一一个可以让他全力以赴，又能在这样的对练中“全身”而退的人。他意识到，和卡卡罗特单独相处一年可能会让他做出某些他从未想过他会做的事情--敞开心扉， 他不想这样做，但他意识到基于卡卡罗特知道的那一部分的他的生活，另一个赛亚人很可能会试着和他谈谈。

为什么这件事并不会引起他的反感？为什么他会愿意和他曾经最仇视的敌人有所交流？是因为他们都是赛亚人吗？他自己也不确定答案，但他知道如果他们真的促膝长谈，他绝不会想看到卡卡罗特流露出的怜悯之情。他不想要任何人的怜悯；他还活着，不是吗？这还不够吗？ 他勉强挤出一丝笑意。过去的生活就像地狱，但死亡也并非是一个更好的选择。让他为自己的罪行付出代价似乎是再合适不过的了，活着，但却无路可逃。

悟空的再次出现将他从思绪中拽回，瞬间移动总是让人猝不及防。“都准备好了，我们进去吧。”

贝吉塔点点头，两人一起走向精神时光屋的入口。悟空伸手握住了门把，他转头看着贝吉塔，“这肯定会是有趣的一年。” 他微笑着说，就好像他预料到贝吉塔正在酝酿的咒骂和抵抗。他打开了门，紧随着恼火的赛亚王子进入了屋内。

贝吉塔走过了每一个房间，最后停留在屋外无尽的白色空间中，这空旷的虚无神奇地给他带来了平静，仿佛没有任何事物能干扰他，巨大的沉寂中只剩下他和他的训练计划。但从悟空那边传来的声音令他竖起了耳朵。

（“你知道的，贝吉塔，即使你和我用一样的方式训练，你也永远无法超越我，我早晚会让你屈服在我的力量之下。”）

贝吉塔的眼睛瞪大了，刚刚从悟空那里听到的话语令他惊愕得倒吸一口气，他还没有转头面对悟空，环在胸前的双手此刻垂在身侧，双拳紧握。和卡卡罗特并肩作战时一度被他抛在脑后的愤怒在他心中快速地聚集，咬紧的牙齿仿佛要在这较量中消磨殆尽。他听到悟空正走向他；他可以想象到那混蛋脸上不可一世的表情，如果他现在转过头去，再没有别的什么可以阻止这场你死我活的战斗。

震惊之下，他无从思考如何接话，但越来越近的脚步声让他不得不转过身去。悟空停了下来，当他看到贝吉塔脸上纯粹的愤怒时，困惑席卷了高个子的赛亚人。

“该.死.的。你刚才说了什么，卡卡罗特！” 浓烈的情感仿佛要将句首几个字炸开。

悟空更加困惑了，“你说什么？”

“别挑衅我卡卡罗特，你也许比我强，但这不妨碍我用尽全力揍你。” 他警告道。

“贝吉塔，我完全不知道你在说什么，我还没有说过一句话。” 他疑惑的表情明确地向贝吉塔传达了某些信息，那张严肃的脸上充满了无辜，

愤怒消失了，取而代之的是心里升起的窘迫和另一种他不愿意承认的情感，恐惧，（“是我疯了吗？ 是卡卡罗特真的说了什么，还是那仅仅是我的想象？”）

贝吉塔捂住了头，仿佛这样做能帮助他集中思绪。悟空由衷地为他担心，他走近了小个子的赛亚人，将他的手掌放在他的前额。

贝吉塔惊慌地跳开了，仿佛没有注意到悟空出现在如此靠近的地方。他打开了悟空的手并拉开了些许距离，双手重新环在胸前。

“贝吉塔，你确定你没事吗？看起来你没有发烧，但你今天表现得不像平时的你。” 悟空问出了心中的疑惑，事实上几个星期前贝吉塔就变得有些异常，

“我们能开始训练了吗？”贝吉塔问道，回给他的表情让卡卡罗特觉得自己问了一个愚蠢的问题。

悟空紧盯着贝吉塔，眼下的情况让他很难忽视他的朋友正经历的某些事情，但他点头表示了同意，“今天的训练由我决定什么时候停止，停止之后去休息一段时间，然后再重新开始，怎么样？” 他追问了一句，

“听起来还行，卡卡罗特。” 贝吉塔并不是很满意这个计划，休息不该是训练中的一环，但为了学习他只能忍受。

悟空集气进入了超级赛亚人状态，“在这里的时间都要保持超级赛亚人的状态，这样当你离开这里的时候你甚至不用刻意去保持它，超级赛亚人状态会变得和你的普通状态一样自然。”

“就像和你和悟饭之前做的那样。” 这句话比起疑问更像是一种领悟般的陈述，贝吉塔也随之进入了超级赛亚人状态。

“恩，我知道对现在的你来说进入超级赛亚人状态已经相当容易了，但这种方法可以省去过去你进入超级赛亚人状态所消耗的那部分能量。”

贝吉塔狡黠地笑了，悟空知道他已经做好了战斗准备， “什么招式都可以还是只用拳头和踢击？”

悟空挑起了嘴角，“什么招式都可以，但别超出你的极限，我知道你在重力室里常常这么做，但这里是不同的。” 他出招了；脸上的笑容逐渐褪去，取而代之的是严肃， “有件事我想让你知道，贝吉塔，通过和我一起训练，你会变得比原来强大许多，但是你超越我可能性还是微乎其微，我知道这对你很重要，所以对不起。我必须先说明这一点。” 他的话中带着贝吉塔以前从未见过的真诚。

贝吉塔表现的毫不在意，“只要我能比肩你的强大，这就足够了，你的仁慈会害死我们所有人，所以我们中的一个必须能在别无选择的时候能杀死敌人。” 悟空在他脸上看到一种偶尔在他们打败强大的敌人时展露的狂妄自大的笑容，

“还有一点，” 悟空又添了一句，

“我听着呢，卡卡罗特”

“我不会对你手下留情的，但我也知道你的极限，所以当我说停止训练的时候，我们必须停下。” 贝吉塔点头表示同意，

接着他们消失了，移动速度之快，未经训练的肉眼完全无从追寻。随着对练的开始，贝吉塔感觉到一股强烈的悸动流淌在他的身体里，他正准备好好享受一场真正的战斗，每一分钟都值得回味。

当他们落回地面并走回时光屋的休息区域时，时间已经过了好几个小时；两人进入了盥洗室清理自己。悟空用毛巾擦干了脸上的水，看向贝吉塔，后者正倚在洗手池边，悟空站在那里，静静地看着另外一个赛亚人，直到他抬头看向镜子，仿佛注意到自己正被盯着。贝吉塔用挂在肩头的毛巾简单地擦了擦脸，开始随意地擦干他的金发，他的头发始终是向上翘着，只是和之前相比稍微有点凌乱。

把脸转向仍然盯着他的悟空，“怎么了？” 贝吉塔问。

沉默的对视持续了一会儿，悟空想着该说些什么。“龟派气功伤得你不轻，我不是故意要放出那么强的能量的，你的手臂还好吗？” 他问道， 注意到他手臂上防御能量波而造成的大面积淤青，

贝吉塔有些被激怒， “我很好，卡卡罗特，但下次对练时可别犹豫，我不是悟饭，你可以毫无顾忌的出招。” 他说着，重新将毛巾挂在肩头，

悟空不知道如何回应贝吉塔的话，他是不是觉得自己手下留情了？

（“你错了贝吉塔，我无法发自内心地伤害你却又不敢到自责和懊悔，难道我们之间的训练没有让你学到任何事吗？你不应该因为这样小小的疑虑而贬低自己...”）

“下次我会记着的，但我会确保我能控制的了它的轨迹，以防万一。” 悟空笑着，目光始终落在贝吉塔的脸上，他不是很确定对面的人是否在生气，或者惊讶于悟空对他的和善态度， 也许两者都有，“哦，还有一件事。” ，贝吉塔刚刚要离开时，悟空又开口了，

“什么？”

“你能做饭吗？” 悟空仿佛听到了离去的人发出的叹气声。


	2. 我想念你的身体

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：  
> 贝吉塔的焦躁不安似乎已经到达了顶峰，他会被自己的想法毁灭吗？也许悟空可以做些什么来帮助他的朋友？当他睡着时，他的意识又会将他拖入怎样一个新的地狱？
> 
> 作者的部分备注：  
> 当你看完这章之后，这张图也许能引起你的共鸣。我找到了这张图并且觉得它实在很符合这章的内容。（译者注：因为不知道原作者是谁所以大概算是无授权转载，但我也不知道怎么才能找到原图作者，姑且放个链接）  
> http://data.whicdn.com/images/155734530/original.jpg
> 
> （警告：本章开始有非原作情节）
> 
> （斜体字表示某个角色的内心活动）（译者用括号代替）

他们像这样训练已经有几个月了，休息的时间比对练的时间要长，这让贝吉塔感到很不满，他完全无法静下心来，战斗的本能融入了血液，只有战斗才能暂时将他从日渐加剧的焦虑感中剥离出来; 令人害怕的不安正在吞噬着他。他的确有段时间没有听到那些奇怪的声音了，这是件好事。 因为如果那些声音持续困扰着他，卡卡罗特迟早会开口追问，试图弄清楚他所经历的那些问题。卡卡罗特睡着了，他的鼾声从房间的另一边传来。而贝吉塔还清醒着。倒不是卡卡罗特的鼾声令他感到烦躁，而是缺乏活动的身体并不愿轻易放他睡去。

他的机会来了。他不再倚着墙，纵身飞向空中；他飞得离起居区域很远，比他以前来时光屋时所达到的最远的地方还要远的多；但他不担心找不到回去的路，卡卡罗特的气是指引他回家的闪耀信标。他降落到了地面上，双臂紧贴身体，双脚分开，摆出了防御姿势，为接下来的行动做准备，他不是很确定接下来的招式会有怎样的结果，但他决定试一试。他抬起头，开始释放自己的能量，吼声打破了白色的虚无，他的气超过了超级赛亚人的水平，并继续上升。

随着气的攀升，一片火海出现在他的眼前，火舌猛烈地鞭打着他的身体，带来灼热的刺痛感；但他不顾疼痛地继续提升能量，仿佛这疼痛加剧了他挑战极限的渴望。他感受到自己已经达到了气的巅峰，他并没有像他希望的那样取得可观的进步。但这并不妨碍他进一步提升自己的能量。他从地面升到空中，那些浮动的火焰追逐舔舐着他的身体，跳动着死亡之舞将他紧紧包围。他仍然在提升能量，这对他没有任何帮助，现在的他只是在抽空自己。他知道自己的体力正在迅速耗尽，但并他不在乎。火焰和痛苦中映射出他曾经备受折磨的灵魂，他想要释放它，将每一滴苦涩的过往燃烧殆尽。

卡卡罗特睁开了眼睛，他能感觉到贝吉塔的能量爆冲，他在干什么？在训练之前他们已经说好了只会一起训练，并且绝不超出自己的极限，而这恰恰是贝吉塔现在正在做的。他正在超越自己身体的极限，毫无意义地消耗自己的能量。他察觉到贝吉塔的气正在迅速下降，无论他在做什么，他必须赶快找到贝吉塔并阻止他。他没有想到贝吉塔走到了离入口那么远的地方，他几乎担心自己可能会回不来，但他必须找到他。当他终于到达贝吉塔的所在地时，贝吉塔的能量已经所剩无几了。

贝吉塔停了下来，他急促地喘息着，仅仅维持呼吸都给他带来极大的负担。他感觉到卡卡罗特来到了他的身边；他靠得太近了，如果贝吉塔还有剩余的力气的话，他肯定会立刻拉开距离。

他疲惫地看向他的眼睛，“卡卡……罗特。”

“你没有遵守我们的约定，贝吉塔，我很失望，明明到目前为止你都进步地很快。”悟空停在比他稍微高一些的地方，有些恼火的看着他。

贝吉塔正准备辩解，但他的能量已经消耗殆尽。他的头发褪成了黑色，随着最后一丝力气的抽离，身体直直向下坠去。悟空飞快地跟下去，在他撞到地面之前抓住了他。他的身体无力地耸拉着，悟空可以听到他吃力的呼吸声。 他为什么要这么做？为什么他刚才要把自己逼上绝路？除了过度疲劳之外，他还能从这样的行动中得到什么？悟空看向他疲惫的脸，不禁思索为什么他要将气提升到自我毁灭的边缘；为什么他总是这样，是从什么时候开始，自我折磨变成了他日常生活的一部分？将贝吉塔横抱在身前，悟空飞回了起居区域。他将他放在床上，目光检视着面前陷入昏迷的躯体，不幸中的万幸，贝吉塔的自毁式行为并没有给他的身体造成什么现有补给品无法处理的伤害。

他注意到他的皮肤摸起来十分烫手。悟空把手掌贴在他的前额，将散落的黑发向上拨去，就像他平时做的那样。他的身体滚烫且颤抖，也许是因为过度疲劳，他不是很确定。但他不能就这样放着他不管，那样太冒险了。他脱下了贝吉塔的战斗服，放在床边的椅子上，然后从盥洗室拿来了毛巾和一盆清水，他不是很确定贝吉塔发现他这么做了之后会怎么想，但从现在的状况来看，贝吉塔肯定不会记得任何事；把毛巾在水里浸了浸，他开始用湿润冰凉的水擦拭他的皮肤。

（“我真的很失望，我们说好了的，而且这样做对你有什么好处？如果我没有找到你，你是不是会孤独而痛苦地在那里躺上好几个小时？我希望我能更了解你，我希望你允许我了解你。”）他没有把这话说出口，而是在脑海中自言自语，担心贝吉塔会听到 。

他继续着手上的动作，专注于眼前这副毫无知觉的身体，贝吉塔身上有某些让他敬佩的特质，虽然他大多数时候都是个混蛋，但当你足够了解他，你会发现在所有的攻击性的伪装之下，有一个男孩惊叫着“救救我”。他还没能完全从那个怪物的影响中走出来。他的每一个行动都和他感受截然相反，贝吉塔总是用这样的行动来掩饰他真正的想法。悟空明白这一点，但他仍希望自己能了解更多。他永远忘不了濒死挣扎的贝吉塔是如何恳求他去完成他尝试却失败了的事，杀掉弗利萨。随之而来的是弗利萨的复仇。卡卡罗特甚至可以从库林的内心中读出贝吉塔面对弗利萨时的表现出的纯粹的恐惧。

他看到了贝吉塔在那美克星混战中的状况，他为什么会伤成这样？自己在治疗仓恢复体力的那段时间，他感觉到贝吉塔的能量急剧下降，那怪物对贝吉塔做了什么？他知道，不仅仅是贝吉塔在弗利萨手下工作时发生的某些事情让他如此害怕；弗利萨还用杀死他的父亲作为要挟，迫使他屈从于自己的意愿；但那段灰暗的过往肯定不止于此。悟空不禁自问，他想知道吗？他知道几秒钟的读心就能让他了解贝吉塔的过去，但这显然不是他该做的，他不会仅仅为了自己的好奇心而侵入贝吉塔的思想。他甚至不会对一个敌人这么做，而且贝吉塔绝对不是他的敌人。他从很久以前就不再是了。

他在消耗他自己。 他们的训练时间远远超出了原来的预期，赛亚人对战斗的执着将他们困住，训练总是进行到两方都再没有剩余的能量继续保持超级赛亚人状态。他不知道贝吉塔从哪里找来的能量让他作出刚才近乎自毁的举动，但他想要变强的决心再一次震撼了他。贝吉塔想要超越自己成为第一的想法是如此的强烈，这种想法对他来说是那么的重要。他将毛巾重新浸入冷水中，彻底冲洗干净，然后把它放在贝吉塔的前额上。眼下也没有别更有效的方法，他希望这至少能让贝吉塔觉得舒服一点。再一次抚上贝吉塔的皮肤，他感觉到温度已经下降了很多，这让他很开心，相信贝吉塔清醒过来只是时间问题。他把被子拉到贝吉塔的腰部盖好，而后躺回了自己的床上，强迫自己补充些应有的睡眠。

好几个小时后，悟空正忙着给自己和贝吉塔做些吃的，他相信贝吉塔在那场自杀式的消耗之后会想要吃点什么来帮助恢复体力。他不是很会做饭，不过他做的这些在他看来不错，看起来不错意味着在可接受范围内。他做的大部分菜都是米饭，肉和蔬菜的杂烩。在他将食物摆上桌子的同时，他注意到贝吉塔有些轻微的动作，于是他快速地将剩下的部分摆好，然后走到床边。

贝吉塔吃痛地闷哼了几声，也许是由于昨天过度使用了肌肉。他终于睁开了眼睛，首先映入眼帘的是站在旁边的悟空，他的表情平淡且严肃。贝吉塔注意到自己的前额上放着什么东西，他一只手将自己撑着坐起，另一只手放上前额将它拽下，才发现是一块湿毛巾。他把自己调整到一个更加舒服的坐姿，抬头看向悟空，后者仍然紧盯着他。然后他注意到自己的战斗服被放在床旁边的椅子上。在视线转回悟空之前，他扯起身上的毯子以确认一件显而易见的事。

“卡卡罗特，” 他沙哑的声音带着些许试探，他想知道悟空是不是在生他的气。“为什么我没穿衣服？”

悟空的表情缓和了一点，“我不知道发热会不会给你带来更大的负担，所以我做了些应急措施。” 他有些困惑地说。

贝吉塔挪开了目光，“我不知道你想干什么贝吉塔，但这太傻了。” 悟空接着说，贝吉塔只是咕哝了一声。

“你没有遵守我们之间的约定，我对你感到很失望。”

悟空看到了贝吉塔脸上一闪而过的恐惧。当他听到这句话时，他的视线转了回来，睁大眼睛看着自己。他不知道为什么这句话触发了贝吉塔的反常反应，但他知道自己看到了什么。贝吉塔的视线穿过了悟空，就好像他正看着站在他的位置上的另一个人，然后他低下了头，用悟空几乎听不到的声音喃喃着。

“原谅我，同样的事情不会再发生了，我发誓。” 语气中带着刚才那种情绪，（恐惧）。

悟空被贝吉塔刚刚说的话吓了一跳，贝吉塔也一样。他把手放在嘴唇上，仿佛无法理解自己为什么会说出这样的话，悟空有些困惑地看着他，好像他完全变成了另一个人。他看到贝吉塔正攥紧手里的湿毛巾，挤出的水顺着他的手指滴了下来，是感到羞耻吗？毫无疑问，贝吉塔绝对不会说这种话，他的举动太过奇怪而令人不安。悟空沉默地离开了贝吉塔的床边，回到了摆满食物的桌子旁，他没有回头，仿佛是等着贝吉塔穿好衣服。背后传来悉悉嗦嗦地布料摩擦声，贝吉塔看懂了他的举动，他猜想。

终于，他听到了背后的脚步声，悟空转过身去，看到贝吉塔面无表情地走向桌子的另一边的，坐在属于他的座位上。他的目光始终落在悟空身上，像是等待着什么。

“你在做什么贝吉塔？为什么要那么做？” 悟空觉得这是个发问的好机会。

“没什么需要你担心的，卡卡罗特。” 贝吉塔没有理会他的问题，

“贝吉塔，我把你带回来的时候你正在发高烧，我不知道你做了什么，但是经过这几个月的共同训练，我不认为你会想要违背我们之间的约定。”  
“如果你想揍我，那就揍吧，如果不想那就闭嘴，我看这些食物很快就要凉了。” 贝吉塔用比他所想的更具攻击性的语气反驳道，他叹了一口气，“听着卡卡罗特，别再问我之前的事情了，虽然那是我自发的行为，但我并不是想让你照顾我，更无意破坏我们之间的协议，如果你还愿意和我一起训练，我不会再那么做了。” 说完，贝吉塔直视着悟空，眼里充满着不输对方的严肃。

“训练当然会继续进行下去，贝吉塔，我只是希望我能知道你在做什么，你在这段时间里表现的一直很奇怪，起初我不打算说这些，但是你的情况并没有变好。”

“是你要我做你的朋友的。” 贝吉塔看着悟空，脸上的表情仿佛在说，如果他现在对悟空的态度有什么奇怪的话，那也是悟空所希望的。

“是，是啊，我是这样想的。”悟空停顿了一下，“你感觉好点了吗？” 贝吉塔点头，

“你觉得我们今天能对练吗？”

他又看到了贝吉塔脸上常有的那种带点邪气的笑容，“你知道我不会错过这样的机会的，卡卡罗特。”

悟空的肚子发出了饥饿的抱怨，“等吃完东西再谈吧。” 在两人埋头于面前的菜肴之前，悟空咕哝了一句。

在这之后他们对练了好几个小时，看来贝吉塔已经完全康复了，他这会儿爆发出的能量令悟空很是吃惊，他刚刚被贝吉塔一记极强的加力克炮打飞了出去。贝吉塔的确是已经恢复了，但此刻羞耻感和破碎的自尊心让他比平时更加拼尽全力的对抗悟空。他怎么能让那个人听到他像那样低声下气的说话。过去只有一个人听过他那样说话，而现在那个人已经死了，再也不会困扰着他。让那个男人看到他哭着求他杀死弗利萨已经够糟糕了，现在他又得以窥伺他被那个人奴役的时候的样子。一个被打败的赛亚人的耻辱模样。

精神时光屋从未像现在这样困扰着他；过去他把一切都看作挑战，享受在这里训练的每一分钟，而现在他迫不及待地期望它早点结束。他不想让卡卡罗特看到他的下一次崩溃。他为自己筑起的防御壁已经千疮百孔，让他只想逃离这里。他们的训练中没有胜者，但贝吉塔知道卡卡罗特一直都是赢的那一个，即使贝吉塔要求他不要手下留情，他也总是有所保留，这让贝吉塔相当恼火。即便如此，贝吉塔自己也从没有使用过超出界限的能量，这是否让他自己成了一个伪君子？贝吉塔抛给了卡卡罗特一个有些嘲讽的笑容，再次提升自己的气，释放了手中的终极闪光，他知道这一招将会结束这场对练，但他不在乎，他想看看现在的这招有多大的威力。

悟空看到了迎面而来的冲击波，龟派气功似乎并不能打散这股力量，能量波在两者之间连成一线，相互抗衡。悟空不得不把他剩余的所有能量聚集在手中，以对抗贝吉塔来势汹汹的攻击。最终，增强的龟派气功将终极闪光推离了原来的轨迹，两人气喘吁吁地看着最后一点残余的能量在远处爆炸。 他们看向对方，意识到是时候休息一下了。沉默之中，两人为刚才全力以赴的战斗向对方致以应得的敬意。当他们回到入口处时，贝吉塔先走进了盥洗室，悟空则决定去找找有什么能吃的东西。淋浴器中倾洒出的冷水冲刷着他的皮肤和疲乏的肌肉，洗去了战斗时留下的血渍；他恢复了精神，但还是很饿，想到他和卡卡罗特那糟糕的饮食习惯，他不禁自嘲的笑了笑。

他走出了浴室，一边擦干他的头发，任由身上的水顺着他的身体滑落到他走过的地板上，然后他把毛巾裹在了腰间，就在这时，他听到了那个声音，这声音让他脊背发凉。

（贝吉塔……我真怀念你那绷紧的身体。）他感觉到两只手抓住了他的臀瓣，他害怕的抽了一口气，难以想象的痛苦随即淹没了他。

卡卡罗特听到了呜咽声，那声音在安静的室内显得格外刺耳，他很快他敲响了盥洗室的门， “贝吉塔，你还好吗？” 他有些担忧的问。

贝吉塔紧紧的抓着水槽，咬紧了牙关；毛巾之下，一条像蛇一样的白色附肢正不紧不慢地攀上他的腿，（“让我们继续吧贝吉塔，告诉他你没事。”）那个施虐狂般的恐怖声音低吟着，紧贴着他的耳朵，这加剧了他的不适感。

贝吉塔不想开口说话，生怕再漏出一句喘息声，他拒绝地摇了摇头；附肢很快的来到了贝吉塔的秘缝，找到了它渴求的入口，然后猛地戳了进去。他紧紧闭上了眼睛，喉中发出的呻吟被他紧咬的牙关打磨的只剩下一个词。

“卡……卡……罗特。” 从门的另一边传来微弱地呼喊，那是他的名字。悟空迅速地打开了门，看到贝吉塔前倾着倚在水槽上，身体痛苦地蜷曲着，

“贝吉塔。” 他急忙走过去，用双手环住了他的肩膀，希望这能让他舒服点。尽管他并不知道到底发生了什么。

（“你竟敢毁了我的兴致，贝吉塔……”）那低沉的声音嘲讽道，

附肢猛地从他的身体中退了出来，贝吉塔喘息着，他不受控制地倒向悟空，两人一起跌倒在地板上；贝吉塔倒在他的怀里，急促地呼吸着，像是再没有剩余的力气支撑自己。悟空坐了起来，轻轻地抱住了贝吉塔，让他背靠在自己胸前。他能分辨出贝吉塔身上的水和汗水，但仍然不知道到底发生了什么。悟空感觉到贝吉塔的心脏像是要从他的胸腔中冲撞出来，从他们紧贴的位置传来猛烈的心跳。他想问问到底发生了什么，这会儿吉塔似乎已经平静了些。

“贝吉塔？” 他听到有人在叫他的名字。贝吉塔几乎立即睁开了眼睛，警惕地环顾四周，发现先前的袭击者已经不见踪影。同时，他注意到他几乎是坐在卡卡罗特的腿上。

贝吉塔把头转向一边，试图看向身后的卡卡罗特，“发生了什么事？” 他问道，

悟空感到很困惑，这本应该是他的下一个问题，“我正要问你呢。” 话音刚落，他注意到贝吉塔身体在颤抖，他正尝试着用双手支撑起自己，

“你疼吗？”

贝吉塔吃力地点了点点头。

“哪里疼？”

贝吉塔停住了，他当然不可能说实话，只好随便找个答案糊弄过去，“……腿。” 他在心里咒骂着自己刚才不自然的停顿，但考虑到现在的情况，他实际上并没有撒谎。

“你想就这样呆着直到你感觉好一点吗？” 贝吉塔再次点了点头表示同意。他的自尊心有些受挫，但他还是勉强接受了悟空的提议。

随着疼痛慢慢褪去，对整件事情的疑问占据了他的脑海——这不可能是真的，他是被弗利萨的亡灵缠住了吗？尽管知道这是不可能发生的事，但为什么他会感到痛苦，就好像刚刚的侵犯真的发生了一样？他的心跳再一次加快了，弗利萨真的已经死了吗？尽管之前他不愿承认，但现在他几乎要相信自己正在失去理智，死亡都没能让他摆脱他曾经最痛恨的敌人。弗利萨已经死了，不是吗？他不可能还活着……他亲眼看到他来自未来的儿子将他劈成了两半；但如果真的是这样，现在发生的一切又算什么？

悟空注意到贝吉塔的心跳又变得急促起来；目光越过贝吉塔的肩膀，他看出他的呼吸有些不稳定，眼睛紧闭着；尽管他能够部分支撑起自己的身体，但在悟空看来怀中的贝吉塔仍然相当疲乏。他们就这样静静地坐着，贝吉塔完全没有注意到他的思绪已经飘到了远处。在漫长的，伴随着贝吉塔呼吸声的沉默之后，他开口了。

“贝吉塔，你现在感觉好点了吗？”

“现在没那么疼了。” 他从思绪中抽离，回答到。  
“如果我扶着你，你能站起来吗？” 贝吉塔点了点头，

悟空用他手臂环住贝吉塔，扶着他站了起来；贝吉塔发出了一声微弱的呻吟，  
他颤抖的双腿还不能完全支撑住自己的体重。悟空紧紧的抱着他，直到他确认贝吉塔能站稳。贝吉塔靠在盥洗室的长凳上，看着悟空，他无意中把他的衣服当成了毛巾。

“……你的道服，抱歉。” 贝吉塔说，他看着悟空，后者刚刚意识到自己的衣服湿了大半，

“这没什么，到底发生了什么事？是今天的训练太激进了吗？” 悟空问道，

“我不知道，也许是吧。” 他略微伸展身体，感到背部也隐隐作痛，

“我们应该会多休息一段时间，直到你完全恢复。” 贝吉塔点了点头表示默许， “你饿了吗？ 我找到了一些吃的。” 贝吉塔叹了口气，脸上带上了些笑意。

“你和你的胃口真是一刻不停， 卡卡罗特。” 他笑了出来。

“如果你也想吃点东西，我可以扶你到桌边；我准备去煮点咖啡，如果你也想喝的话我可以带上你的一份。”

卡卡罗特的提议正对他的胃口，“听起来不错。”

毫无征兆地，悟空将贝吉塔的右手搭在自己的肩上，“先让我穿上裤子，白痴！” 贝吉塔几乎是在警告他，

悟空道了歉，找来了贝吉塔的训练并递给他，转过身去等着贝吉塔穿好衣服，“现在可以了。”

悟空扶着他来到桌边，贝吉塔不是很确定他是否真的需要他的帮助，但卡卡罗特已经看到自己脆弱的一面，他并不想表现的更加奇怪。贝吉塔在桌边坐下，而悟空则着手煮上了咖啡。他可能不小心放了太多的糖，但贝吉塔并没有抱怨，他要么仍然觉得不舒服，要么就是喜欢加很多糖的咖啡。悟空把准备好的食物放在贝吉塔面前。悟空也坐了下来，他很快吃完了自己的那份；他将手放在咖啡杯边，目光再次落在贝吉塔身上。注意到自己正被盯着，贝吉塔的眼神从杯子上移到悟空那里。

“你想离开精神时光屋吗？” 他终于发问，

“为什么这么问？”

“你在这里的这段时间……似乎遇到了一些事情，我不想同样的事情再次发生。我邀请你来这里是希望我们能像朋友一样训练，将其他事情抛在脑后，只有你和我，但现在看来这样做只是让你更加痛苦。” 悟空解释道。

“现在离开不会改变任何事情，我在重力室的训练比在这里要严酷的多。” 贝吉塔喝了一口咖啡，口感还是很怪，但是他倒是不讨厌这种味道。

“贝吉塔，我知道你想继续和我一起训练从而变得更强，但是经历那些不愉快的事情真的值得吗？”

“信不信由你，卡卡罗特，这是我第一次觉得你在身边并没有那么烦人……如果你愿意，我不想打断这次训练。如果我们现在离开，什么都不会改变。我相信同为赛亚人的你能理解我；尽管我曾经试着和布尔玛解释，但她始终无法理解我的想法。”

悟空干笑了一下，“是啊，琪琪也是一样，至少布尔玛没有直接反对你训练，你每次弄坏重力室她还是会帮你修好呢。” 贝吉塔想了想，在这点上的确是他家的情况要好一些。

“那你又为什么这么想离开呢？” 贝吉塔反问道，

“我想我也并没有很想提前离开。” 悟空回答，他也刚刚才意识到这一点。

“你想离开是为了不让我再受伤？” 贝吉塔又追问道，悟空点了点头当作回答。

“……卡卡罗特，如果没有之前的那些事情，我可能会因为这句话而杀了你。”

“我猜也是。”悟空笑了，多年的相处拉近了他们之间的距离，贝吉塔的回答是熟悉的强硬。

他向悟空隐瞒了刚才的事情，但他始终深陷于一个只有他才能体会到的绝望的地狱。刚刚的遭遇带来的未知的恐惧折磨着他——要么他被亡灵纠缠上了，要么他已经疯了。两种结论都糟透了，但眼下他也没有别的选择；如果是真的是过去的亡灵找上了他，他很确定地记得布尔玛有提过关于驱魔师一些事情；如果他真的疯了……也许他唯一能做的只有……

（“不……我绝对不会那么做。”）他并不想继续活在痛苦之中，但他也绝不是一个懦夫。（“塔布尔，无论你现在在哪里，我都希望你能开心的生活，我很高兴父亲早早地把你送走了，如果你不得不和我一样忍受这样的命运，我不知道我会做出什么……我不想为了让你从中解脱而杀了你……希望你能代替我好好享受平静的生活。”）

悟空注意到到贝吉塔脸上混乱的神情，“贝吉塔，还要再来些吗？” 他有些唐突地问，

“当然。” 贝吉塔应付了一句，他没有睁开眼睛，仍然沉浸在刚才的思绪中。

（“你在隐瞒些什么贝吉塔？刚才到底发生了什么？难道你看不出来我想帮你吗？”）

悟空手上忙着做饭，一边继续观察着年长的赛亚人，他不带情绪的困倦目光落在空气中，恍惚地望着面前虚无的一处。他在想些什么呢？他知道刚才的对话给了贝吉塔的自尊心一记重创，在其他任何时候，一场战斗肯定在所难免，贝吉塔倾向于用这种方式挽回一些尊严，但这次他并没有这么做。之前在盥洗室发生的种种明显比他的尊严更加重要，对视后者等同于生命的贝吉塔来说，这样的反应有些令人难以想象。悟空在心里告诫自己不要总是盯着贝吉塔以免被发现，但他情不自禁地想要探索赛亚王子眉宇间变幻着的那些令人费解的情绪到底意味着什么。

“嘿，贝吉塔”

“又怎么了？”

“我想在我们开始下次训练之前你应该至少休息一整天，你觉得怎么样？”

“为什么问我？是你说我应该要听从你的指导的。” 贝吉塔指出。

“但是你还是有选择的权利，不然就太不公平了。”

“我不介意暂停一天。” 贝吉塔没有提出异议，对话间他始终没有转向悟空，眼神仍旧毫无焦距。

悟空无法否认贝吉塔的状态仍然非常糟糕，但他掩饰着不让这一切显露出来，“太好了，肌肉的恢复也需要时间。我累了，准备吃完之后去冲个澡，然后睡一会儿；如果你觉得无聊了，可以把我叫起来，不过休息期间大概也没什么别的事情可做。”

贝吉塔不耐烦的哼了一声作为回应。于是悟空又转头专注于准备更多的食物，他的眉头紧皱着，心里仍旧琢磨着那些正折磨着他的朋友的可怕事情。如果不是贝吉塔在他们进入时光屋之前就已经表现的相当反常，他会简单地把这件事看做早前他发疯一般的自毁行为带来的后遗症。现在的状况让悟空毫无头绪。他找不到任何可以与之关联的事情，贝吉塔在绝大部分时候都表现的相当镇静，在这之前，他知道的唯一一次贝吉塔表现地如此动摇是当他们与弗利萨作战的时候。弗利萨会是贝吉塔的烦恼的一部分吗？他否定了自己的这个想法；那个暴君已经很多年没有被提及了。

悟空不知道时间是否能帮助贝吉塔摆脱困境，但愿如此，因为他知道自尊对于贝吉塔来说有多么的重要，自己的介入只会是雪上加霜，尽管如果眼下他能做些什么的话，他不会只是袖手旁观。他花了一点时间处理完剩下的食材，将做好的菜肴摆满了桌子。

“抱歉贝吉塔，我对做菜没什么信心，估计不会很好吃。” 悟空说这话的时候带着傻笑，浅蓝色的眼睛无辜地看着贝吉塔，

贝吉塔的目光从远处收了回来，转向了悟空，脸上疲惫的表情表明他并没有在意赛亚人刚刚说了什么；他将手中的咖啡杯推向一边，开始埋头于解决面前的食物，很高兴这能暂时分散他的注意力。

贝吉塔躺在床上，盯着天花板，无所事事的每一分钟都给他带来难以忍受的痛苦，加上和弗利萨有关的幻觉正在加剧，他时不时地听到那个混蛋刻薄的声音。那声音不断地威胁着他，叫嚣着要将他带回弗利萨军，哪怕死亡也无法摆脱这一切；当他试图让自己冷静下来，强行将弗利萨正被关在地狱的事实一遍又一遍地灌入自己的脑海，那些幻觉会暂时地褪去，让他得以享受片刻的安宁，但很快更加强烈的恐惧又会卷土重来。

（“他能从地狱逃脱吗？我想他肯定没有这样的实力，再加上自上次的对战以来我已经变强了很多，他不可能打败超级赛亚人。他不可能打败我。”）

（“继续欺骗你自己，蠢猴子。”）

贝吉塔察环顾四周，发现最终形态的弗利萨正坐在他的床边，他本能地跳了起来，但他的敌人的也随之消失了。他用颤抖的手抚摸着自己头发，试图让自己冷静下来。他有一段时间没有睡过觉了，也许疲劳是频繁地出现幻觉的一个诱因。他不是很确定自己的大脑能在睡眠状态下常速运转，但是他想到卡卡罗特就睡在旁边的床上，至少有一个人可以在他需要的时候帮助他。想到他不得不依靠卡卡罗特，那个总是领先他的男人，烦躁和愤怒取代了心底的恐惧，所以他立即把向卡卡罗特寻求帮助的想法抛在脑后，躺回了柔软的被塌上，依旧盯着天花板发呆。

（“总有一天，卡卡罗特……总有一天我会变得比你更强，当那一天来临时，我一定会让你第一个知道。”）

他闭上了眼睛，试图休息一会儿；他没有再穿上他的战斗服，吃完东西后他只想着补充睡眠，就像卡卡罗特那样，所以此刻他只穿着训练裤。他也没有再次回到超级赛亚人状态，刚才在盥洗室的遭遇榨干了他所剩无几的能量，况且他知道，如果他现在提升能量，卡卡罗特罗特肯定会醒来，他宁愿让那个男人继续睡。他翻了个身，意识到他现在感觉很正常；他不再觉得刚才发生了什么糟糕的事情，是缺乏睡眠让情况变得如此糟糕吗？在他失去意识的那次之前，他已经处于精疲力尽的状态；当他醒来之后，情况也没有变得多好，但他想要摧毁一些东西来将他的注意力从不得不接受卡卡罗特的照顾的耻辱中转移开来，所以他坚持要求进行训练，尽管他身体的每一个部分都尖叫着抗议。

不一会儿，他就被拖入了睡眠的怀抱，但很快他就发现自己的思绪正将他拖入地狱。


	3. 坠入地狱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝吉塔思想俘获了他，失控的潜意识疯狂地运转着，他将会面对怎样命运？悟空有办法救他吗？在崩溃的边缘徘徊已久，贝吉塔还能经受住这次噩梦的侵袭吗？
> 
> （想来想去还是分了上下，不然一章内容实在太多。原文两万九千字，更新的部分对应了一万九千字的内容。下次会全部更新完。）
> 
> （06/17 更新了剩下的部分）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话（部分）：  
> 这章我反复编辑了很多次，但还是对它的暴力程度不是很满意，它本应该能被描写的更好，我对自己狠失望 :(  
> ……我对战斗场景也不算很满意，不过我猜放在全文里看起来还行？  
> 这一张都是梦境所以所有内容都是斜体表示。（译者注：此处因为都是梦境所以不做特别区分了）
> 
> ‘这表示梦境中的人的思考’  
> ***这表示梦境中的回忆***
> 
> 警告⚠️：  
> 大量未成年QJ描写/语言暴力/大量脏话/人物内心极度痛苦/自杀trigger

他正躺在坚硬的地面上。僵硬的背部肌肉让贝吉塔小声咕哝了几句；令人不适的酸痛感告诉他，他这样躺着已经有一段时间了。他睁开了眼睛，眼皮是如此沉重；他用手肘将身体撑了起来，打量着四周，周围被黑暗笼罩着，整个房间里只有一束微弱的光，这里不是精神时光屋，但除此之外他也没有更多头绪。 他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，这里的重力似乎比他所习惯的要更大。他向着他能看到的那唯一的光源走去，那应该是出口。他用一只手扶着门槛好让自己能站稳，向外望去，他的眼前是一个圆形的走廊，他感到自己的胃猛得沉了一下，一种恶心的感觉涌上心头。

这是弗利萨的飞船。

他不可能认错，在这里度过的漫长时光足将这一切牢牢地刻在他记忆里。他在这里做什么？ 为什么光线是如此的昏暗？他确定这艘船在那美克星爆炸的时候已经被摧毁了，它为什么会在这里？他又是怎么到这儿的？杂乱的疑虑飞速地闪过他的脑海。他感到自己的身体恢复了平时的力气，于是顺着眼前的走廊向左走去，他知道，那里曾经是弗利萨的控制室，他不知道为什么他要去那里，像是控制室正召唤着他，不知名的力量命令他的身体向前走去。他没有战斗的准备，身上只有他睡觉时穿着的那条运动裤，但如果弗利萨在那里，他很愿意跟那个混蛋干上一架。

即将面对他最害怕的敌人，而他甚至没有穿着战斗护甲，他感到自己完全暴露在危险中，恐惧正渗入他的内心；在他们的最后一次战斗中，他处于完全的劣势，在地球人和那个那美克星小鬼面前受尽了侮辱。但现在不同了，他不仅仅能变成超级赛亚人，而且还掌握了超级赛亚人第二阶段，现在的他应该能轻易地战胜弗利萨。但他过去的生活不愿就这样消逝，那种无助的，想要从悲惨的命运中逃离，和那些痛苦一刀两断的绝望感无时无刻不折磨着他。

不。

他不会让这些悲惨的想法继续干扰他，特别是胜利离他只有一步之遥的现在。

他把忧虑撇在一旁，边走边活动着自己的关节，为接下来那场不可避免的战斗做好准备，嘴角勾起了一抹狂妄的笑，想着他该如何招呼他曾经的劲敌，让他知道他曾经的所作所为是多么的愚蠢。 他来到了控制室的门前，按下了门旁的按钮，门打开了，他走了进去，当他站在差不多房间中心的时候，门在他背后关上了，没有了来自走廊的光，整个房间突然陷入了黑暗。 他快速地进入了战斗姿态以便随时出击。

‘咔’

像是从他所在位置的下方发出的灼热的白光射穿了他的腿，骨头断裂的声音撞入他的耳膜，钻心的剧痛中，他向侧面倒去。

他的右腿被击穿了，他能感觉到腿骨已经碎裂。

他的脸被极度的痛苦所扭曲，破碎的喘息不受控制的从唇边漏出。震惊和惊讶的情绪和他的腿遭受的攻击一同冲击着他的心灵。他咬着牙，蜷缩起身体，手摸索着伸向他现在毫无用处的右腿，它完全动不了了，尝试着挪动只会带来地狱般的痛感。 强烈的白光充满了整个房间，随之而来的另一束冲击波打中了的他的身侧，他被这击碎肋骨的冲力裹挟着摔向房间的另一侧，后背重重地撞在墙上。

他四肢展开地摔在地上，又一声痛苦的尖叫冲出了喉咙。什么东西踏在金属上的声音引起了他的注意，这声音变得越来越近。他从金属地砖上勉强抬起头，咳嗽带出的鲜血滴落在光洁的地面；他的眼睛重新聚焦在眼前人的身上，他喘息着，内心充满了恐惧。他看到了弗利萨的脸。他本能地想要从这个给他来带噩梦的生物面前逃开，他的背贴上了墙；尽管每一个动作都伴随着剧痛，但这会儿它们仿佛都消失了。

“很高兴我们终于又见面了，我的小猴子。” 刺耳的声音揶揄道，弗利萨像蛇一样的尾巴伸了过来，尾尖扫过贝吉塔咳出的血，他将那抹猩红抹在自己的嘴唇上，然后享受般的舔舐干净，“你的味道和我记忆中的一样美好”， 他用同样的语调继续说着。

贝吉塔半张着嘴，一句完整的话都说不出来；他睁大的眼睛充满了恐惧，看向眼前的人。他是那么渴望见到弗利萨，渴望那迟到许久的战斗，但不是像这样，一切都失控了。弗利萨以难以捕捉的速度袭向了贝吉塔。他钳制住贝吉塔的颈项，猛地将他的脸压在金属墙上，他将他高高举起，直到他仅靠着没受伤的左腿接触地面，勉强支撑着自己。一声反叛的喘息冲入了血腥的空气中，贝吉塔已经尽力控制自己，他紧闭着双眼，紧咬着牙齿以期能扼杀那些将要肆意流出的痛苦呻吟。

他的手本能地抓着那个将他钉在墙上的蛮横手臂，但这毫无用处，钳制着他喉咙的力量丝毫没有减轻。

贝吉塔感到弗利萨滚烫的气息凑到了他的耳边，他把牙齿咬得更紧了，一股寒战顺着脊椎蜿蜒而上。

“你想我吗？贝吉塔？” 弗利萨问，

“……去你妈的！” 他不耐烦地说，

他听到了一声病态的轻笑，“我真的很想念你，我的小王子。”

一记迅速却强力的打击落在了贝吉塔的后腰上，他想要忍住喉咙里涌起的猩甜，但显然无济于事，他呛出了更多的血，鲜红不断的从他的嘴角涌出，流过下颌。他感到一条舌头正舔舐着他，它粗糙的味蕾让他厌恶地颤抖。感觉到弗利萨的膝盖挤进了他的双腿之间，将他受伤的右腿抬了起来，一波剧烈的痛楚让贝吉塔猛地睁大了眼睛。 他感到弗利萨的另一只手粗暴地探向他的下体，在根部停留。 另一阵颤抖席卷而来，随着那条舌头离开他的脸颊，他再一次感到耳边传来了灼人的呼吸。

“看来你的身体很想念我的触摸，贝吉塔，你的反应总是很热烈。” 他声音中的满足感令人感到厌恶，“你渴求着我不是吗？贝吉塔？就像你一直以来做的那样，像个逆来顺受的婊子？” 他继续说道，

他感到弗利萨不安分的手无情地玩弄着他的身体，耻辱感淹没了贝吉塔；弗利萨总是在他的身体背叛他的时候说出那句话，这让他感到十分恶心；他诅咒着一次又一次令自己失望的身体，这无疑是给弗利萨提供更多用以羞辱他的笑料。弗利萨知道他憎恨那些遭遇的每一分每一秒，但他总是乐于给予他背叛本心的身体更多的折磨；即使他不屈不饶的精神和骄傲抗拒着这一切，他的身体仍然是那么的脆弱无力。弗利萨的套弄让他的前端渐渐硬了起来，这让他感到内脏又下沉了一些，一想到他正接受这个怪物的爱抚并不受控制地渴求着这些，苦涩在喉咙中蔓延开来。他的身体正在变得无法控制，贝吉塔在心里对自己大喊着，希望能重新掌控自己的身体。

他感到弗利萨不断搓揉着他的阴茎，隔着裤子反复地摩擦，“不要……碰我！” 贝吉塔从牙缝中挤出一声怒吼，持续咬紧牙关令他觉得有些头疼，

“你已经要去了吗？贝吉塔？” 弗利萨那恶心的新腔调让贝吉塔的喉头一哽，他再次出声警告，

“唔……操……闭嘴！” 他喊道，

“我正要忙着操你呢。” 弗利萨刻意强调了那几个字眼以确保他的话准确无误地传达给了贝吉塔， 后者发出了绝望的呜咽声，

这痛苦的折磨之中，贝吉塔已经放弃了将弗利萨纹丝不动的手撬开的尝试，他的手在金属墙面上压出了凹痕，他紧抓着墙面，仿佛他的生命完全依靠于此。

就在这时他感觉到了。

他快要接近他的极限了。

‘不……不要，除了这个什么都可以，停，停，停！’

这大概是每场折磨中他最讨厌的那一部分，他不想在弗利萨的手上达到高潮，这显然违背了他之前所做的每一次反抗；他的身体诚实地表达着他的欲望，而他的心却被这无法摆脱的欲望刺得千疮百孔。

他的心再一次被刺穿了。

他在痉挛中达到了高潮，射在了运动裤上，他感到喉头涌动的痛苦再也无法被压下去；弗利萨手上的动作还在继续，他干呕了好几次，除了血沫什么都吐不出来。他的胃还在抽动，像是要把更多的血从他的身体中清出去。弗利萨的手终于离开了他的性器，但他的身体仍不受控制地颤抖着，贝吉塔大口喘着气，他被喉咙中不断涌出的血呛得不轻。

“唔……混……混蛋。” 贝吉塔无力地咒骂道，

“你这个不知趣的猴子， 我本可以不浪费时间直接操你，这么做只是帮你减少点痛苦”， 弗利萨讥讽道，

“如果你……想的话，无论如何你都……会那么做的。”

弗利萨的嘴角挑了起来，他邪恶地笑了，“看起来你总归学到了些东西，我的小王子。”

“我已经不是……之前那个哭哭啼啼的软弱小孩了，弗利萨！”

“是啊，你现在是一个软弱爱哭的成年人了，一个哪怕是最短暂的刺激也能让你高潮的马戏团小丑，” 弗利萨的声音里充满了侮辱，

“也许是这样……但别忘记在那美克星上是一个不知名的赛亚猴子打败了你，在你复原回到地球企图复仇的时候，是我儿子亲手杀了你……谁才是更脆弱的那一个？” 贝吉塔哽咽着笑了，

弗利萨放在贝吉塔腿间的膝盖猛地向上一顶，贝吉塔不禁皱紧了眉头，“作为一个完全任我摆布的人，贝吉塔，你那惊人的、美味的叛逆态度总是能给我带来惊喜，再次弄坏你相信会是一场极致的享受，我的宠物。”

“你太……低估我了……弗利萨。”

“不，我很了解你，长久以来都是这样，我总是能弄坏你，你叫起来真的很动听。”

“留着这种想法吧，你也没有多久可活了。” 贝吉塔的声音中又重新聚集了一些决心和傲慢，

弗利萨好奇地哼了一声。

“从我们上次战斗以来，我变强了不少……咳……我现在是真正的超级赛亚人了。”

“你什么也做不到，不是吗？当你之前说你是超级赛亚人时候，你没有做到，而现在的你也没有。” 弗利萨略微放低了他的膝盖，让他的脚能再次踩在地面上，“还是你想再重温一次当年的那场公开羞辱？”

断掉的腿骨有些位移，这让贝吉塔禁不住嘶声，他轻笑了一声，差点被嘴里的血呛到，但他还是忍住了。这让弗利萨更加地好奇。

“那请容许我让你见识一下。” 贝吉塔提议，他知道现在的他毫无胜算，此时此刻，这只是最后的挣扎。

“我不知道你为什么要如此坚持于这样一件毫无意义的事情，不过我想提醒你，如果你要挑战我最好是有把握赢。如果你赢不了我，接下来我会狠狠地干你，让你生不如死，” 弗利萨警告道，掐着贝吉塔脖子的手松开了，他退到了几步之外，

“在我把你按回墙上之前，我给你三秒钟的时间。”

听到弗利萨的话，贝吉塔的脸上闪过一丝恐惧， 他的知道他无法阻止接下来即将发生的一切，但至少在无可避免的惩罚之前他还有最后一次挽回自己尊严的机会，在被践踏于泥土之中前最后一次尝试昂首战斗。当弗利萨放开他的钳制之后，贝吉塔几乎要摔倒，他的断腿情况很不乐观，他只希望他还有足够的能量克服这痛苦，让他维持在超级赛亚人的状态对弗利萨发动攻击。

他的身体听到了他的祈求并给予了回应。

他的头发和眼睛的颜色改变了，贝吉塔瞥向弗利萨，后者此刻正饶有兴趣地看着他。周身剧烈的疼痛感中，贝吉塔发动了最后一次绝望的攻击，他不顾一切地冲向弗利萨，他消失了，而后出现在弗利萨的背后，他将剩余的能量都集中起来向弗利萨的头侧轰去。他知道他打中了，但弗利萨的身影随即消失在他的眼前，他惊恐地意识到自己的攻击没有任何效果。当然，他知道会是这种结果，但他还是期望过这记攻击能给现在的状况带来一丝转变……

他感到一只手抓住了他的运动裤，随之而来的迅猛的踢击将他向前抛去，布料撕裂的声音在安静的房间里格外刺耳。他摔在地上痛呼出声，四肢无力地展开，但他的头发还是金色的，他还没有放弃保持超级赛亚人的状态。弗利萨正慢慢地走向他。他勉强抬起头，血从他的嘴里涌出，但他看到弗利萨的嘴角也同样流着血；他做到了，他刚才的攻击对弗利萨造成了伤害。

“别太得意了，贝吉塔，你也许击中了我，但你将为我流的血付出惨痛的代价。” 弗利萨边说边舔掉了自己脸上的血。

贝吉塔多希望他能说他已经做到了他想做的，他现在现在什么也不在乎了，但他说不出口，他知道等着他的将会是什么，恐惧占据了他的全部意识。他太虚弱了，甚至没法支撑起身体，刚才的攻击已经耗尽了他全部的能量，此刻的他已经完全耗尽了，他甚至不知道为什么自己还能保持在超级赛亚人状态。

现在的他只能任由弗利萨摆布。

突入其来的冷空气让他意识到他的裤子完全被扯下，挂在膝盖上，比死亡还要可怕的、过于熟悉的命运即将来临。熟悉的手抓住了他的脖子，压力让他不得不喘息出声，他试图用手将那可怕的力量驱散，但这完全是徒劳的；他被摁在地上，随即被拖回片刻之前他曾躺着的地方，鲜血在他身后拖出了一道阴影。那道力量再次将他钉在墙上，更多的血沿着他的下颌滴落下来，他感到身体中更多的骨头被折断了，紧咬的牙齿也没能阻挡破口而出的呻吟。

“我已经警告过你了，猴子，但你似乎从未吸取过教训。”

尖锐的指甲刺入了他的臀瓣，他把眼睛闭得更紧了，但这完全无法阻止即将脱口而出的更多的无力呻吟，“你已经准备好了不是吗？贝吉塔？” 他连咒骂的力气都没有了。

“现在你变得像个温顺的好猴子了。” 捏紧右臀的手挪开了，血珠顺着伤口向下滑，在他的大腿上留下了一串红色的印记，

那只手慢悠悠的向他的后穴探去，大拇指被推了进去，剩下的手指转而抚弄着他的囊袋，这混蛋正试着再一次让他兴奋起来。虚弱的喘气声和间断的呻吟填满了空气，像是一场令人厌恶的交响乐的，但他知道这对弗利萨来说却是无比的悦耳；他的大拇指有节奏地推进推出，显然上面沾的血液并没有起到任何润滑作用。

“我也许得收回我之前说的话，贝吉塔……连帮助你兴奋起来都不能让你的身体放松丝毫，我才插入一根手指，仍然能感觉到你紧致的内里，可以想象很快这会是一种极致的体验……就像你年轻时那样。”

弗利萨的手指在他的身体里肆意操弄，恐惧和羞耻感不断着侵袭着贝吉塔，他感觉到一股温热的吐息来到了他的肩膀附近，湿滑的嘴贴上了裸露的皮肤，然后狠狠地咬了下去。

“呃……啊！” 从被刺破的皮肤处传来异样的感觉；弗利萨吮吸着他的血，就像是在品尝美酒。“你这个怪物！” 他喘着气咒骂道，

“我会让你为我唱上一首的，贝吉塔。” 弗利萨愉快的回应。他有些不舍地舔了舔伤口上残留的血液，满意地检视着自己在贝吉塔身上留下的咬痕，他的大拇指一刻不停地在贝吉塔的后穴中缓慢地抽插磨捻。

“你准备好了吗，我的王子，接下来可能会有点痛？” 虚情假意的关心让他觉得像是脊骨又挨了一拳。

贝吉塔感觉到弗利萨将手指抽了出去，而他的蛇尾则攀上了他的断腿。剧烈的疼痛让他光裸的身体蒙上了一层冷汗，腥咸的液体随着贝吉塔无法自制地颤抖滴落到地面，和他的血混在一起。 弗利萨再次牢牢的抓住了他的右臀并扯向一边，好让攀附向上的白色附肢靠近它的目标。

他感到它在穴口骚弄着。

‘不，不要，杀了我吧，我不想再次承受这样的痛苦！ 我已经受够了他的虐待……会有结束的那一天吗？是过去过多的罪恶让我不得不忍受……非人的折磨吗？我应该认清我永远不能强到足以打败他， 我本应该直接结束自己这悲惨的人生……当我还小的时候就该这么做了……那会显得我很软弱……但那又有什么关系呢？’ 他控制不住自己的泪水，’塔布尔……我憎恨你的弱小！如果我是弱小的那一个，我将能逃离这样悲惨的命运！但也许你……不！只有我承受这些你才能活下去……但我只想去死……我想要永远的解脱……让我死吧！’

此刻无法承受的耻辱和羞愧感造成了严重的后果，他在弗利萨，他最痛恨的敌人面前，满身鲜血、瑟瑟发抖，那变态的怪物却享受般地啜取着这一切。他只希望他能死去，哪怕在地狱呆上永远也比此刻要好受许多，失去了骄傲的他还剩下什么呢？现在弗利萨已经把它从他的身上剥去了，就像是扒下他的衣服一样简单。他的脸被痛苦扭曲了，除了紧闭双眼他再没什么可以做的，想象中将要来临的痛苦快要将他逼疯了。

他想要求饶，这一切的磨难让他几乎想要完全抛开他那所剩无几的骄傲，但他在心里诅咒着自己的软弱。

不。

他要承受这样的痛苦，活下去并让它伴随他剩下的人生。 这经历将不断提醒他，他并不是一个王子，事实上他只是别人的玩物，是强者的泄欲工具，是任人践踏的蝼蚁。弗利萨的手从膝盖下方抓住了他的右腿，将它向上推，直到他的身体被迫展成了一个令人痛苦的姿势，而后被牢牢地固定住。

“叫吧猴子，我想听你的惨叫！”

他如愿以偿。

弗利萨的尾巴刺进了贝吉塔的体内，无法承受的长度让他发出了一声凄惨的尖叫，血肉被撕裂，他感到自己的身体内部像火烧般疼痛。顶入体内的冲力将他推的更高，后背在墙上留下了一条血痕，他被扼住喉咙和膝盖的力量无情地吊在空中，脚完全离开了地面。随着体内被嵌入了难以想象的粗大，他的头发褪回了黑色，身形略微缩减，这让他的内里将弗利萨的尾巴包裹的更紧。 血和涎液从他的嘴角滑落，睁大的眼睛里充满了屈辱和窘迫。插入之后的弗利萨还没有进一步的动作，但贝吉塔的自尊已经完全被摧毁了，再没有什么能阻止他难堪地哭泣，除非弗利萨迫使他安静下来。

“贝吉塔……刚才我说如果你没能打败我我会怎么对你？” 弗利萨发问，突然转变的愉快语气更加令人作呕，“啊对了，我说我要狠狠地干你，干到你生不如死。”

贝吉塔感到眼前一阵眩晕，他只能发出痛苦而吃力的喘息声作为回应。

“别以为你能轻易地逃掉，贝吉塔，我会确保你在整个过程里都保持清醒，为我惨叫，为我呻吟吧，一切都才刚刚开始呢。” 他听到了贝吉塔发出的支离破碎的咒骂声，嘴角带上了一抹可怕的笑容。

弗利萨一点点地将他的尾巴从贝吉塔的后穴抽了出来，只剩下尾尖仍没入他的体内。 贝吉塔感到大量的血顺着他的股缝流出，随着剧烈颤抖的身体滑下大腿。甬道内里刚刚被残酷蹂躏的肌肉紧绷着，显然承受了超出身体极限的扩张；刻在身体里的记忆淹没了他的意识，将他拽入了过去的一段相似的遭遇，只是那时弗利萨还从未展露过他的最终形态。

***  
“请原谅我，弗利萨大人，我发誓我不会让那霸再犯相同的错误了！十分抱歉！ ” 少年时代的贝吉塔哀求道，他正被弗利萨的脚爪牢牢地钉在地上。

“同样的话我已经听了太多次，贝吉塔……恐怕只有一种方法可以让你明白他屡次违纪的严重性。” 弗利萨回绝了贝吉塔的祈求，尾巴不悦地拍打着地面。

“不！求您了，我愿意接受其他任何惩罚，求您了！”

“闭嘴你这只没用的猴子！ 我唯一想听到的就是你的惨叫！”

少年的双手试图撬开压在他背后的力量，但这完全是徒劳的。弗利萨比他要强得多。“不！请用其他方法惩罚我吧，求您了！”

弗利萨没有理睬他绝望的哀求，灵活的附肢撕开了他下半身的衣物，“如果我不得不再一次为你缺乏管教的部下收拾烂摊子，贝吉塔，在我惩罚你之后，你会希望你已经死了……如果你还有命活到那时的话。”

弗利萨的尾巴野蛮地挤进了他还未发育完全的身体， 止不住的眼泪流过他稚嫩的脸庞，贝吉塔的惨叫声仿佛要穿透主控室，充满了舰桥。这疼痛实在太过熟悉，他的手抓挠着地板，无意义地挣扎着。

“如果你要恨，贝吉塔，恨你自己，你此刻所受的一切痛苦都是你自找的，糟糕的领导者才会有这样不听指挥的下属，你最好学着如何控制他！”

“停下……别再！我很抱歉……啊！求您了！” 他呜咽着恳求道，

“你真是个可悲的生物， 难怪你父亲迫不及待地想要摆脱你！” 

“你竟敢……呃……提我的父亲……你这个混蛋！”

弗利萨短暂地挪开了他压在贝吉塔背上的重量，另一只抬起的脚狠狠地踢在赛亚人的脸上， “注意你说话的方式，猴子！”

“啊！求你了……！不要！” 他痛苦地祈求着原谅。

***

弗利萨再一次把他的尾巴推进了贝吉塔的后穴。烧灼般的痛苦再次撕裂了他，将他从过去的回忆中拽了回来；和从前一样，主控室的里里外外回荡着贝吉塔的惨叫声。而这一次的侵犯没有就此打住，尾巴开始以一种破坏性的节奏抽插着，反复蹂躏着他的内里。 每一次的穿刺都到达了更深的位置，贝吉塔感到他快要被撕成两半。无法承受的痛苦冲击着他，血从半张的嘴旁滑落，混着他的眼泪滴落在地。

贝吉塔的身体贴在墙上，随着尾巴的肆意冲撞上下起伏，鲜血将墙面抹红了一片。

在这样扭曲的处境下，或许他会因为失血过多而失去意识，虚无的黑暗会吞噬他，将他从这样的命运中解脱出来。

但他没那么好运。

又一次强烈的顶撞让他干呕出声。 过去的很长一段时间困扰着他的恶心感觉此刻被强烈的痛感进一步放大，他疲惫地喘息着。和他现在受到侵犯相比，之前的攻击带来的伤痛仿佛已经不存在了。

这种状态还要持续多久？

他真希望自己知道答案。

他被悬挂着，不断流下的红色在他的身下汇成了一个血泊。除开自己的惨叫，此刻他勉强能听到的只有随着弗利萨的抽插不断响起的他的体液滴落的声音。弗利萨显然不满足于此，他总是要转动尾巴，碾过每一寸柔软的肠壁然后彻底抽离，无止尽地重复这个动作。

***

弗利萨终于结束了对他的惩罚。他一动不动地躺在地上，除了他手和腿不受控制地筋挛着；周围都是自己的血。

“别担心，贝吉塔，我太在乎你了，我是不会让你就这样死去的；我会把你送去治疗舱。” 他走回到自己的控制台前，按下了一个按钮， “萨博先生，请到我这里来。” 说完，他并没有转过身来，而是静静地站在那里，享受着贝吉塔痛苦地喘息声。

“弗利萨大人。” 萨博礼貌地行礼，然后注意到地板上躺着的贝吉塔，

“把贝吉塔送去治疗舱，他看起来刚刚经历了一场不幸的事故。”

“遵命，弗利萨大人。” 萨博拽着贝吉塔的斗篷，将他从地上提了起来，“看来您今天把他弄的一团糟……真令人遗憾。” 他的语气里带着一些失望的情绪。

“萨博……直接带他去治疗舱。” 弗利萨出声警告道， “再找些人来清理这里。”

“我立刻去办。” 萨博鞠了一躬，抱着浑身是血的贝吉塔离开了房间。

***

贝吉塔再一次从思绪中挣脱出来，在心里断断续续地喊道：‘卡……卡罗特！’

他在做什么？为什么他要呼唤那个让他觉得自己软弱无用的男人？在这一点上那个男人和弗利萨没什么区别。是他终于耗尽了剩下的尊严吗？毫无疑问。当他被他的死对头如此野蛮地侵犯时，最后一丝尊严早已被践踏地不复存在了。

‘这到底有什么意义……我现在是孤身一人，不会有人来救我的……但是……’ 他还有什么可失去的？

“卡卡……呃啊……卡卡罗特！救……嗯……救我！” 他挣扎着用仅存的力气喊了出来，

“太可悲了，贝吉塔，你竟然会期待一个低等级的赛亚人来救你……你已经堕落到这个地步了吗？” 弗利萨揶揄道，

“……他打败过你……嗯……一次，他还能再打败你一次。” 贝吉塔回答，

“你忘了你现在在哪里了吗，贝吉塔……他永远不可能找到你，这里只有你和我……一直到我玩腻了你为止，婊子。”

“关于这一点……我很了解卡卡罗特……他总能想到办法的。” 他绝望的声音中有了一丝希望。

“你真的想让他看到现在的你吗，贝吉塔……让他看看你堕落成什么样子……浑身是血，奄奄一息，大张着双腿好接纳我……而且……你也硬了。” 弗利萨靠得更近了，后半句话像是耳语般灌进了贝吉塔的脑袋，“怪不得当我向你的父亲提出要求时，他会心甘情愿地把你交给我，他显然对你变成现在这样感到很失望。”

疼痛和耳边传来的弗利萨呼吸令贝吉塔发出了一声愤怒的冷笑；他又在挑拨他的内心了，那个彻头彻尾的混蛋。但他的父亲将他拱手送给弗利萨的事实总是让他心头一紧，为什么？他们曾经并肩作战，攻城略地，是他做得不够好吗？是他没有拼尽一切去证明自己，让他为有这样一个儿子感到骄傲吗？也许这个问题会永远折磨着他：即使他明白他的父亲早已背叛了自己，当弗利萨用他的生命作为要挟时，他还是会选择屈从于那个暴君的要求。

他的几乎无法集中于当下的思考，但当弗利萨再次开口时，他又完全地被拽了回来。

“也许你会再一次高潮，我很惊讶你居然能从这样的痛苦中找到一丝乐趣……你真是个肮脏的婊子不是吗？” 弗利萨继续用着轻柔又带着讥讽的口吻。

“如果我能看到他杀了你……！我不在乎他看到这样的我……啊！……” 贝吉塔呜咽着，

弗利萨像是在他近乎虐待的操弄中发现了更多的乐趣，他不再理会贝吉塔，而是贴得更近了，他品尝着他的嘴边不断涌出的血，吮吸并舔舐着贝吉塔脸上那些铁锈味的物质。显然不满足于这一区域，他顺着贝吉塔的脖颈向下，慢慢的舔咬着。暴君的舌头在皮肤上游移，诡异的触感让贝吉塔再一次想吐，尽管他知道这么做不会让自己感觉好些，他知道弗利萨正试着将他再次推上顶峰，但他不想这样，一次就已经够糟糕了。

他睁开了眼睛，茫然地望向前方，视界随着他不受控制的身体剧烈地摇晃着。

但这时他看到了一个人影，一个穿着有着金色头发的橘黄色的身影。

“卡卡罗特！”他喊道，他的声音比他想象的要大，刚刚被迫承受一次顶撞让他的身体痛苦不堪。

弗利萨停下了他的动作，视线从贝吉塔的颈窝转向了悟空，暂时不去理会面前人痛苦的呻吟，“原来是另一只没用的猴子。” 他嘲笑到。


	4. 救我，卡卡罗特！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：
> 
> 悟空终于出现在了贝吉塔面前，他会是他的救星吗？贝吉塔的状况似乎比他想象的还要糟糕。
> 
> 作者的话（部分）：
> 
> 以下的内容不包括本章剧透，不过请记住这是贝吉塔的梦，梦中的事情也许是扭曲现实的或者不符合常理的，但梦就是这样，不一定会是现实的映射。举例来说，现实中会导致死亡的创伤在梦中并不会真正让人死去。
> 
> 梦境中的内容用斜体表示，其他的非梦境中的斜体都是表示某人的想法
> 
> ‘这表示梦境中的人的想法’
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 如果你觉得这章废话很多，那就是真的很多，原作者用了很多重复的描写来加强情感表达，译者尽力了，虽然不能锦上添花但求无功无过，如果你发现是神奇变腐朽，那就是译者太菜了。
> 
> 接下来是关于本章的警告：
> 
> 含有强奸 / 非原著情节！
> 
> 更多的心理虐待和精神折磨！
> 
> 触发警告（ Trigger Warning, 不知道标准中文翻译成什么 )
> 
> 脏话！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顺便一提，新开了一个龙珠中文同人站（主腐向），按照CP分区也有标签和屏蔽功能，欢迎大家来玩～ 指路 https://ohmysaiyan.com/
> 
> 这篇文章也会在那边更新。

悟空猛地睁开了眼睛。

他很确定他听到了贝吉塔的声音，他不知道他是否该感到担心，但他确实是听到了。 他坐了起来，目光顺着声音的方向无意义地落在了他的床幔上。鉴于最近发生的这一切，他觉得他应该去查看一下，确定他的朋友安然无恙。 他非常愿意忍受这番举动可能会招来的呵斥，如果那意味着一切正常的话。

他又听到了贝吉塔的声音，只不过这次从另一张床传来的是一声明显的痛苦的惨叫；他不会听错的；痛苦的声音勒紧了他的心脏将他钉在原地。

他很快挣脱了短暂的僵硬， _“_ 贝吉塔！ _”_ 还保持着超级赛亚人状态的悟空从床上跳了起来，冲向贝吉塔的床边，差点被自己的床幔绊倒，

悟空低头看向那张床，惊讶地发现贝吉塔并没有醒来，他像婴儿那样蜷缩着，脸上充满了痛苦 _,_

 _“_ 贝吉塔？ _”_

悟空俯身看着眼前这副沉睡的躯体，不管这是不是只是一场梦，他讨厌看到贝吉塔这样痛苦的表情。他环过贝吉塔的肩膀，企图将王子摇醒，但这显然不起作用。

怀中的赛亚人的身体突然绷紧了，悟空有些措手不及地向后退开，差点从床上摔了下去。他不知道发生了什么，但他不喜欢这种感觉。他甚至有些惊慌了。他看到贝吉塔的双手紧紧地攥住了床单，他的头摇晃着抵着枕头，背微微拱起，脸上换上了一种狂怒的表情。 发现贝吉塔再次变得一动不动时，悟空再次试着唤醒他，这次他晃动的幅度更大了，然而贝吉塔就像是被固定在床上一样，保持着同样的姿势沉睡着。 他到底怎么了？

悟空常有的刚睡醒时的昏沉此刻一扫而空，他陷入了严重的恐慌中。

 _“_ 贝吉塔，醒醒！ _”_ 仍然没有反应， _“_ 贝吉塔，你到底怎么了！？我不知道怎样才能帮到你，告诉我该怎么做！ _”_ 悟空几乎是在哀求了，手上摇晃着王子的动作并没有停下， 困惑和惊慌牢牢地粘住了他，他不知道该怎么办。

 _“_ 嗯 _……_ 去 _……_ 你妈的！ _”_ 贝吉塔大喊道，

悟空吃惊地收回了手，喜悦在他的脸上停顿了一秒，他以为贝吉塔终于醒了过来，刚刚的咒骂是对他持续不断的骚扰的反击；但随即悟空注意到他仍然睡着。接着，他注意到贝吉塔的裤子下有了异样的变化：他显然正经历着一场痛苦的勃起，悟空的目光发疯似的在贝吉塔的脸上和胯间徘徊。这不正常，从贝吉塔的表情看来，他怎么会因为梦中发生的事情而感到兴奋？诚然，悟空并不怎么了解他的生活方式和爱好，但这完全不对，如果这是他想要的，他不会如此愤怒地咒骂。

他究竟在看些什么？

他的脸因为尴尬而扭曲了。

但下一秒他就抛开了心中的焦虑和好奇，重新靠向了贝吉塔，他更用力地摇晃起了他的赛亚同伴，试图叫醒他， _“_ 贝吉塔，醒醒！求你了！ _”_

没有回应。

他继续摇晃着他，直到贝吉塔的气突然涨到了峰值变成了超级赛亚人形态，这让悟空再次退开好弄清楚到底发生了什么。

除了战斗的时候，贝吉塔从未将气提升到超级赛亚人的阶段，而现在的他已经达到了超级赛亚人第二阶段，这让悟空心中警铃大作。他是被困住了吗？困在他的梦里？他不知道，他只知道贝吉塔并没有醒过来，而且梦中的情况远比受到某种惊吓更糟糕，但如果他真的被困在了他的梦里，这又代表了什么？ 在梦里究竟发生了什么？他在遭受折磨吗？ 不可能，折磨不会让他兴奋起来；但悟空还是考虑了这样一种可能性，因为此时他已经惊慌失措了，每一种猜测都被不受控制的大脑撕扯拉长。被恐惧充斥的大脑给出的每一个结论都比前一个更糟糕。他不想这样想贝吉塔，他不能，这感觉怪透了。他掐断了横冲直撞的思考，再一次粗暴地抓住了贝吉塔。

 _“_ 贝吉塔，你到底怎么了，醒醒！ _”_ 他现在完全慌了， _“_ 我不知道你发生了什么事，但我发誓无论如何我都会救你，我不会让你像这样受苦！ _”_

他停顿了片刻，对自己刚刚脱口而出的话感到十分惊讶， 他以前从来没有对贝吉塔说过这样的话，但为什么是现在？是此刻被困惑和担心淹没的头脑让他吐出了如此不寻常的想法吗？但这又有什么关系呢？他知道刚才他说的每一个字都是认真的，看着贝吉塔被不可名状的事物折磨令他如此的痛苦，他们是朋友，没有人会想看到自己的朋友像这样受苦。特别是当他没有任何办法能缓解这种痛苦的时候。

贝吉塔脸上逐渐加剧的痛苦表情让悟空陷入了更深的恐慌中， 过去从未发生过这样的事情，他不知道怎样才能帮助到他，尝试着叫醒他显然行不通。又一声痛苦的吼叫刺破了时光屋中的寂静，尽管违背了他的本心，悟空不得不扇了贝吉塔一巴掌，希望这能让他醒来，但武力仍然没能将沉睡的王子带回他的身边。

 _“_ 该死的，为什么你在睡觉的时候还要这么固执贝吉塔！ _”_ 悟空只能咒骂当下的状况。

 _“_ 混蛋！ _”_ 贝吉塔从牙缝中挤出一丝回应，

随之而来的是更多的咒骂，就好像他正面对一个令人憎恶的敌人，悟空不得不承认这一痛苦的事实。

意识到自己再没有什么可以为他做的，悟空退开了，看着贝吉塔无助地晃动着头，像是正与一种未知的力量搏斗，他的手将被单攥得更紧了。他杂乱地喘息着，染满痛苦的脸上覆上了一层汗水，唾液顺着他的下颏流向了脖颈，在被单上留下一片深浅的痕迹。

贝吉塔发出了一声响彻屋内的尖叫，悟空被吓得跌坐在地上，他这一生中从未听过那个男人这样大声的惨叫，即使在战斗中他也从不曾发出这样的声音。他的头颅高高地向后仰起，身体完全弓了起来，只剩下紧握着的双手还贴着床单；他的金发随着这声惨叫褪回了黑色，痛苦的哭喊似乎是无止境的，直到连呼吸都变得吃力才渐渐停息。悟空站了起来，双手抱住了头，胡乱地梳理着头发，发疯一般的思考着任何他可以帮的上忙的地方。他一遍又一遍的搜索着自己的大脑，试着想出些什么，但他的大脑没能给出任何回应，当然，他可以通过心灵感应进入他的大脑，但他也知道贝吉塔的个性，他不想这么做，肯定还有别的办法，除了读心术以外的方法。

悟空甚至不敢去想象贝吉塔正在经历什么，他的心脏仿佛停止了跳动，绝望而痛苦的尖叫声让他感到一阵恶心。 他没有意识到自己继续摇晃着贝吉塔，这努力是徒劳的，但也是他现在唯一能做的事。然后他听到了那个字眼。有那么一秒他很确定他感到自己的心脏被在胸腔里迸裂，他被这字眼钉在原地，低头看向贝吉塔。

 _“_ 卡 _\- k -_ 卡罗特！ _”_ 这从恐惧中爆发的哭喊里裹挟着的绝望情感击穿了悟空的心。

 _“_ 贝吉塔 _……”_

他知道他现在别无选择了，如果贝吉塔呼唤他，只可能是他也已经别无选择了，他需要他，甚至可以放弃自己的自尊和骄傲；来自贝吉塔的这声呼喊所寄托的已经超出了悟空所渴望的份量。

 _“_ 你需要我对吗 _……_ 贝吉塔 _……_ 我不想这样进入你的思想，没有经过你的同意就闯入你的私人领域 _……_ 但现在我知道你需要我，我不能只是站在这里什么都不做。我别无选择。 _”_ 他半闭着眼睛自言自语着，周围的声音这一刻变得模糊起来，他的脸上是一种认真而严肃的表情，

随着眼前的状况变得清晰起来，紧张感再度席卷了他。悟空坐在贝吉塔的床边，将一只手放在贝吉塔的前额。他不知道他的朋友的脑海里正在发生些什么，但他很确定他并不想知道 _……_ 至少不是以这样一种方式，终于，他进入了贝吉塔的意识。

 _“_ 原谅我 _……”_

* * *

_悟空发现自己被爬满锁链的墙壁围在中间，四下里看不到出口；压抑和被捕获的不快感让他有一瞬间想放弃：这也许注定是一场失败的救援。但他很快意识到发生了什么，梦境中的这种痛苦而拘束的感觉也许正是贝吉塔正在经历的一切的映射。_

_每当他摧毁面前的锁链，新的锁链又会从原地出现，他没有停下战斗，但他也毫无胜算。悟空仔细地观察着周围的环境，试图确认他们现在的位置，但从脚下的地面不断生出的巨大锁链让他不得不集中精神躲避。悟空意识到早在很久以前贝吉塔就已经了输掉这场战斗，现在的他被囚禁在过去的失败里无法自拔。_

_这太糟糕了。_

_透过蛛网般的锁链，悟空发现他是在一艘飞船上，他见过这样的飞船，它看起来很熟悉；他很快认出这是弗利萨的飞船，悟空发出了一声痛苦的叹息，他不愿去猜测贝吉塔的脑海里正发生的事情。 从另一个房间里传来了痛苦的呻吟和哭喊，那是贝吉塔的声音。循着声音，他很快开辟出一条道路来到了走廊，这里也被像藤蔓一般的锁链覆盖着。他快速地前进着，一边躲避身边划过的锁链，他要尽快把贝吉塔从他自己的意识编织的囚牢中解救出来。_

_“卡卡……呃啊……卡卡罗特！救……救我！” 刺耳的恳求在船舱里回荡。_

_悟空僵住了；他再一次呼唤了他。_

_贝吉塔求他救他，是什么让他变成现在这个样子？_

_去乞求别人的帮助……_

_另外的唯一一次贝吉塔以相同的口吻求助于他是在他恳求他杀了弗利萨的时候。听起来他像是在哭，他在哭吗？ 骄傲而强大的赛亚王子沦落为哭泣的孩童了吗？情况绝对比想象的还要糟糕，哭泣和哀求证明了贝吉塔正处于急需救助的绝望中。 他甚至不用再多猜测谁是贝吉塔所遭受的这一切虐待的源头。他很确定是弗利萨。心中的恐惧变得难以摆脱；他不想看到贝吉塔发生了什么，他想救他，越快越好，但当他找到贝吉塔时所不得不面对的场景让他害怕。_

_‘为什么我要犹豫……他需要我……他需要我去救他，但……贝吉塔，我不想看到这样的你，我不认为我在看到他对你做的一切之后还能保持理智。’ 弗利萨的声音打断了他的想法。_

_“太可悲了，贝吉塔，你竟然会期待一个低等的赛亚人来救你……你已经堕落到这个地步了吗？” 他听到了那个俘虏了贝吉塔的怪物的嘲讽，_

_“……他打败过你……嗯……一次，他还能再打败你一次。” 贝吉塔回答，_

_悟空不知道这是一种什么样的感觉。’他一直都这么信任我？即使是现在他还是相信着我会赶过来救他，就好像这对我来说是很自然的事情一样……为什么我从来没能看懂他的这种信任？在绝望中他愿意放下一切，允许我去帮助他，是多少信任才让他如此确信我一定会回应他的呼唤？贝吉塔……’_

_悟空觉得自己似乎窥探到了他的王子深藏在心底的情感，罪恶感在他的心里滋生，但他来这里不是为了偷听这些对话，他来这里是为了救他，听到那个男人心中真正的想法只是一个意外的插曲。_

_“你忘了你现在在哪里了吗，贝吉塔……他永远不可能找到你，这里只有你和我……一直到我玩腻了你为止，婊子。” 这句话在悟空阴沉的脸上唤起了一种新的情绪。_

_愤怒。_

_战斗和保护的本能占据了上风，不仅仅是保护那些手无寸铁的无辜的人，在过去很多情况下，当面前的敌人威胁他的儿子的生命时，这种保护欲会超越其他的情感；他渴望保护贝吉塔并且永远地消灭弗利萨的强烈愿望正在蚕食着他的理智。当他快要迷失在这种狂怒的情绪中时，他听到贝吉塔再次说话了。_

_“关于这一点……我很了解卡卡罗特……他总能想到办法的。” 他绝望的声音中仍有一丝希望，_

_贝吉塔对他的信任让他心痛不已，当然，他总是假定并希望贝吉塔能感到他能够信任他，依靠他，但从他的嘴里听到这样的话完全是另一种不同的体验。他似乎很骄傲地相信无论何时当他需要他的时候，悟空会来拯救这一切。 接着悟空意识到贝吉塔把他放在心里一个相当重要的位置， 他坚信悟空能战胜并克服任何障碍。_

_即使他对待悟空的态度就像对待一个没用的下级战士，但实际上贝吉塔对他的信任和依赖远远超出了他的想象。_

_但他现在在做什么？站在这里听着一段他本不应该听到的对话，他本应该去拯救他重要的朋友。_

_“你真的想让他看到现在的你吗贝吉塔……让他看看你堕落成什么样子……浑身是血，奄奄一息，大张着双腿好接纳我……而且……你也硬了。”_

_悟空的心被砸得粉碎，狂怒让他瞪大了眼睛。_

_‘天啊……贝吉塔……这不是真的贝吉塔……这就是为什么你……不！’ 他不愿相信自己刚刚听到了什么。_

_所以这就是他的秘密。为什么贝吉塔的态度总是那么冷漠，为什么贝吉塔从不允许自己有任何多余的情感，不让任何人靠近他，为什么他在两人单独对练时很少会有那种难以琢磨的紧张感，这一切的疑问突然都有了答案。他是那么的害怕……。悟空在心里咒骂着从没有注意到这一点的自己。_

_“怪不得当我向你的父亲要人时，他会顺从地把你交给我，他显然对你变成现在这样感到很失望。”_

_ ‘什……’ _

_弗利萨的声音揭露了更多的他的过去，他对贝吉塔的过去一无所知，那个男人也从未表现出想提起它。_

_“看起来你又快要高潮了，我很惊讶你居然能从这样的痛苦中找到一丝乐趣……你真是个肮脏的婊子，不是吗？”_

_弗利萨病态的声音让悟空怒吼出声，愤怒在齿间打磨，痛苦和仇恨的情绪几乎又一次吞噬了他。_

_“如果我能看到他杀了你……！我不在乎他看到这样的我……啊！……我已经没有什么能失去的……” 贝吉塔的呜咽着。_

_悟空行动了。这是贝吉塔给他的默认和许可，他允许他看到他最脆弱的、备受凌辱的模样，他允许他去救他。 我来了贝吉塔！_

_他冲向了声音传来的房间，门的另一侧这会儿完全安静了下来，他在门口又一次僵住了，心脏不受控制地下坠，眼前的景象像是一记闷拳打在他的胃上。他的愤怒和恨意在这一瞬间都变成了空白，嘴巴因为震惊而大张着，他不知道如何面对这样的画面。_

_ 贝吉塔…… _

_他最先注意到的是血，墙上和地板上铺开的大量的鲜血，但更加刺眼的是那些不断从贝吉塔光裸的大腿上缓缓淌下的红色。他看到弗利萨的左手钳制着他的脖子将他钉在墙上，右手将他的腿拉开到极限，对任何人来说都过于粗大的尾巴，毫无怜悯地在贝吉塔小小的身体里抽动着。胆汁从喉咙下涌了起来，他想吐，但他更想保持现在战斗力高昂的状态，去救贝吉塔。_

_这解释了为什么从他的腿上滴落到地板上的血似乎没有尽头。_

_眼前的场景让他的思绪乱作一团，这就是为什么贝吉塔那么恨弗利萨吗？这是当他还为眼前的暴君效力时不得不反复承受的虐待吗？他为自己没有亲手了结弗利萨，从而让他有机会逃离那美克星感到恶心，如果他知道贝吉塔的乞求背后的含义，他不会容许自己抱有一丝仁慈。看到贝吉塔抑制不住地哭喊着，他感到一种从未有过的痛苦从心中涌出。弗利萨舔弄着他的俘虏脸上的鲜血，显然不满足于此的怪物顺着贝吉塔的下颌线向下啃咬着，脖颈，然后是锁骨，那些只在深陷爱河的恋人们之间才被允许的露骨挑逗。他觉得更恶心了。尽管他不愿承认，贝吉塔苍白的脸庞给他带来的痛苦远远超过了他的想象。_

_是时候结束这一切了。_

_悟空看见贝吉塔睁开了眼睛，正看着他的方向， 毫无生气的眼中满含的恐惧和一丝希望让他的眉头皱得更紧了，“卡卡罗特！” 身体被刺穿的强烈疼痛让他惨叫着再一次喊出了他的名字，_

_他向前走了好几步，弗利萨的目光在他的身上定住了，“除了另一只没用的猴子还会是谁呢。” 弗利萨讥笑出声，“看起来你如愿以偿了贝吉塔，那我再问你一次，现在你仍然不在乎他看见你这副样子吗？” 这次弗利萨没有抽出尾巴，而是将那粗大的附肢推进到了更深的地方，贝吉塔尖叫着，身体无法理解的剧痛让他的声音不自然地扭曲了。_

_“啊！停下！” 他用破碎的声音哀求道，_

_“够了弗利萨！停下！放开他！” 悟空的声音里充满了愤怒，_

_“他是我的，我可以对他做任何我想做的事情，你没有权利命令我！” 弗利萨的尾巴又推进去了几分，好进一步证明这一点，_

_贝吉塔想喊，但翻涌上来的鲜血堵住了他的喉咙，闷在胸腔里的惨叫让悟空愈发觉得难以呼吸。_

_“停手，你这样会杀了他的！” 悟空吼道，_

_“那又怎样呢？他只是个没用的玩物罢了。” 弗利萨换毫不留情地说，“不过我想我已经彻底弄坏他了，他的体内让我感觉到……” 他没有说完，尾巴翻转操弄着，在贝吉塔的身体里造成更大的伤害，_

_他终于咳出了喉咙里的血，他瞪大了眼睛，痛苦的悲鸣在整个房间里回荡。_

_“够了！” 悟空吼道，一股气在他的手中逐渐凝聚，_

_“猴子，再敢有一个动作，你就会看到我的尾巴从他的嘴里穿出来！”_

_悟空立即停了下来，他不知道如果贝吉塔在梦境中死去会造成什么样的后果，想到这之前他的种种尝试都无法叫醒贝吉塔，他很害怕。_

_他需要一个计划。_

_贝吉塔虚弱地伸出了手，无声地祈求着他的帮助。悟空试着保持镇静。他的内心此刻备受煎熬，他进入贝吉塔的意识中是为了救他；不是为了旁观这样一场残暴的虐待，更不要说无意中成为这种虐待的一部分。_

_弗利萨又重新舔上了贝吉塔的颈侧，然后是耳朵；悟空只能看着这一切发生，每一秒心中的焦躁都又增加几分，这种焦躁在他看到贝吉塔突然扭曲的恐惧的脸时达到了顶峰，现在发生了什么？_

_“你又要高潮了，不是吗贝吉塔？” 弗利萨残忍地问道，_

_“闭……嘴！” 他吼了出来，_

_悟空的喉咙发紧，他几乎发不出声音。他为贝吉塔感到难过。_

_“别忍着，贝吉塔，卡卡罗特正在看着呢，难道你不想让他知道你有多享受我们之间这段短暂的时光吗？”_

_贝吉塔看向悟空，极度的痛苦占据了他沾满泪水的脸，这种表情已经不仅仅是恳求，他的目光在悟空的身上疯狂地寻找着哪怕一丝能够得救的希望。 赛亚人的脸上还有一种明显的恐惧，只是这次悟空不能确定贝吉塔是在乞求他的帮助还是希望他离开。_

_“来吧贝吉塔，别让我失望。”_

_悟空看到贝吉塔紧紧地闭上了眼睛。知道即将要发生什么，悟空把头转开了，他没能及时救出他，这是他欠贝吉塔的，_

_“我知道你能做到的，贝吉塔，如果你还有什么值得夸奖的地方的话，那就是你像一条好狗一样忠于主人的命令。”_

_悟空重新又看向弗利萨的方向；贝吉塔的身体筋挛着，没有看向他；他没法责怪他，他刚刚亲手将一份新的耻辱压在了他疲惫不堪的精神上。就在这时，他终于想到一个办法，一个糟糕的办法。现在他要做的只有相信贝吉塔始终坚信他能够打败弗利萨，尽管他在心里祈祷贝吉塔还没有放弃这信念，但他并不能确定。他不得不铤而走险。_

_“我不会就这这样一直看着，弗利萨，我会打败你，然后带贝吉塔回去。” 悟空的警告中仍然充满了愤怒,_

_“我很了解你，猴子，只要我仍然攥着贝吉塔的性命，你就不会对我动手。” 他病态地笑了。_

_‘他怎么会知道？！……他当然知道这一点……贝吉塔了解我的性格，那么弗利萨也一定知道……原谅我贝吉塔……原谅我接下来要说的话。’_

_“你刚刚说他已经被你弄坏了，弗利萨，我觉得你不是那种会继续玩已经坏了的玩具的人，想换个新的玩玩吗？” 悟空问他，_

_“你想说什么？”_

_“如果你放贝吉塔走，我愿意代替他。” 悟空回答道。_

_他看到贝吉塔终于睁开了眼睛看着他，悟空很确定他看到贝吉塔内心向死亡又坠落了几分， “卡……卡罗特。”_

_“闭嘴贝吉塔！” 弗利萨的膝盖猛地向上顶了一下，剧痛迫使贝吉塔安静下来，“你没看到我和卡卡罗特正在谈话吗，大人们聊天你只需安静地听着。”_

_“我向你保证弗利萨，我的精神比贝吉塔所希望拥有的要强大的多。” 悟空为自己所说的话感到内疚，但他必须尽可能地引起弗利萨的兴趣。_

_弗利萨似乎相当满意多一个赛亚人作为折磨对象的主意，“这是个有趣的提议，加上这是个对你在那美克星的所作所为复仇的好机会，听起来不容错过……成交。”_

_“好，现在把他还给我，我会听从你的命令。”_

_“卡……卡……罗特……不要……我不……值得。” 贝吉塔在挣扎，“你不知道……他是……怎样的怪物。”_

_弗利萨又用膝盖顶了他一下，“我刚才说了什么，贝吉塔？”_

_“不要说话了，保留剩下的力气吧，我会处理这一切的，” 悟空的语气很柔和，看到弗利萨再次伤害了他，悟空又向后退了一小步。_

_“真令人感动。” 弗利萨插话，_

_“放开他弗利萨，我们有协议在先了。” 悟空脱下了他的橙色上衣，拿在手里。_

_弗利萨的脸上划过一丝得意的狂笑，“你想要回这个坏掉的东西吗？” 他顿了顿，而悟空只是盯着他看，“拿走吧，反正他已经违背了我太多次，也许你真的能给我提供更多的乐趣。”_

_弗利萨松开了抓住贝吉塔的脖子和腿的手，只靠尾巴将他举在空中，进一步滑进身体里的附肢让贝吉塔再次痛呼出声。弗利萨猛地甩动了尾巴，将贝吉塔向悟空的方向扔去。悟空尽可能轻柔地接住了贝吉塔，他跪了下来，用一种不会进一步伤害到他的方式抱住了他。贝吉塔咳出的血和唾液在悟空蓝色的内衬上留下了深色的痕迹，被弗利萨的尾巴反复蹂躏的后穴流出的大量鲜血很快染红了他的裤子。贝吉塔抬头盯着悟空，他几乎要哭出来了。_

_“对不起贝吉塔，我花了这么长时间才找到你， 我希望等我们回去之后你能原谅我。” 悟空说着，用自己的道服盖住贝吉塔赤裸的身体，_

_道服以令人绝望的速度被染成了红色，腿上传来的湿润感让他感觉更难受了：他的裤子已经被那些黏腻的铁锈味液体完全浸透了，血沾湿了他衣料下的皮肤。_

_贝吉塔很想说点什么，但是他被喉咙中的血呛到了，“现在就先好好休息吧贝吉塔，我会收拾弗利萨的，然后我们一起回去……尽管我确实有些问题想问你，但你不用说话，只要点头或摇头就好了。”_

_贝吉塔又咳出了些血，他镇静了些，抬头看着悟空，等待着他的问题，“你相信我能打败弗利萨吗？我希望你能诚实的回答。”_

_贝吉塔盯着他的脸，像是要从中看出些什么，“我……我知道……你能打败他……你比他更……强。” 贝吉塔挣扎着回答了他。 悟空回给他一个微笑，_

_“谢谢，贝吉塔。”_

_悟空抬手抹去了贝吉塔脸上的泪水，尽管眼前的赛亚人还无法完全止住哭泣。“这次……你必须……杀了他……求你了……别让他……呃啊……再伤害我。” 贝吉塔的表情和声音表明他仍然处于极度的痛苦中。_

_“我向你发誓，我不会就这样让他离开的，我会杀了他。” 他的保证里饱含着愤怒，_

_“很好……去吧。”_

_悟空想帮怀里的人擦去下颌边的血，结果弄的到处都是；贝吉塔唇边扬起的虚弱的笑让他的心更痛了。_

_‘经历了……刚才我看到的那些……他还是很高兴我来到了这里并决定杀掉弗利萨……对不起贝吉塔……对不起……’ 悟空快要走到了崩溃的边缘，_

_“来吧卡卡罗特，我已经等不及想要开始我的复仇了……不过请记住一点，等我收拾完了你，下一个就是贝吉塔。” 弗利萨舔舐着尾巴上来自贝吉塔的鲜血，冷笑着走进了些，_

_狂怒将悟空从思绪中扯了出来，“够了弗利萨，我不会再给你折磨贝吉塔的机会了，在那美克星放走你是个错误，这次我不会再犯了。”_

_“再坚持一下贝吉塔，我会尽可能快地结束这一切。” 他在贝吉塔的耳边轻声说道，小心的将他放平在地板上；悟空重新站了起来；他提升了能量，用自己的气将贝吉塔和他的敌人隔开。_

_“请不要忘了我们之间的协议。” 弗利萨提醒到，他仍然不紧不慢地清理着尾巴上的血，_

_“我说过我会代替他，而我已经做到了，但不要以为我会束手就擒……不会挣扎的猎物不是很无趣吗？”_

_“我可以在这一点让步猴子，但除此之外你必须听从我的命令！” 弗利萨吼着冲向了悟空，但赛亚人的拳头结实地落在他的下颌，巨大地冲击将弗利萨抛了出去，_

_悟空很惊讶地发现刚才的一击的远比他想象得有效， ‘看来我的招式仍然能发挥作用。’_

_他皱紧了眉头，注意到原先覆盖在周围墙上的锁链正逐渐消失，这是个好现象，这意味着贝吉塔坚信着他能战胜弗利萨。_

_“我说过我要让你为你对贝吉塔所做的一切付出代价……他也许曾经双手沾满鲜血，犯下了很多令人发指的罪行，但从我所知的一切看来，因为你，他别无选择……没有人应该受到这样残忍的对待。”_

_“嗯……你决定要保护他，是吗？” 弗利萨问，_

_他擦了擦脸上的血，站了起来。他看着悟空，他的道服上沾满了贝吉塔的血，这让他看起来_

_好像已经经历了一场激烈的战斗。_

_“是的，看来你并没有察觉，我想贝吉塔自己也没有察觉，在他的脑海里，他控制着这里发生的一切。尽管他任由自己被打败，被你折磨……但他已经告诉了我需要知道的最重要的一件事……” 悟空回答道，_

_“你到底在说什么？”_

_“贝吉塔相信我可以打败你，正因为如此，我会彻底地摧毁你，让你再也无法伤害到他。”_

_“我早知道你是个蠢猴子，但你刚才的一番话更加证明了这一点，你不可能打败这个形态的我，你也许曾经打败过我一次，但不会再有第二次。”_

_“你还是那么狂妄，我想只有一种方法能证明这一点……” 悟空摆出了攻击的姿势，“如果你自认为你的实力在我之上，我想你应该可以轻易地挡住我的攻击。” 悟空挑衅道，从弗利萨挑起的冷笑看来，他知道他接受了这个挑战，_

_“龟……派……气……功！”_

_强力的龟派气功径直向弗利萨打出，自负的冰人做出了抵御冲击的姿势，但他很快就发现这是一股他根本无力招架的强大能量，明亮的光芒随即吞噬了他。_

_墙壁上的锁链也随之粉碎殆尽。_

_悟空自己也惊讶于打败弗利萨竟然只用了一击龟派气功，他甚至还没有使出全力，但这一切都不重要了，贝吉塔的回答是诚实的，他确实相信他能打败弗利萨。悟空看了看眼前由他的攻击炸出的白色虚无空间，然后转头迅速地回到了贝吉塔的身边。_

_“贝吉塔，你还醒着吗？” 害怕失去他唯一的赛亚人同伴的不安感又回来了。_

_贝吉塔的身体抽动了一下，他显然不愿意再发出更多可耻的声音，但这足以表明他还有一丝意识， “都结束了，弗利萨已经消失了，我彻底消灭了他。没有你的帮助我不可能做得到。谢谢你。” 贝吉塔想将撑起自己的身体，但他的身体中的能量已经所剩无几，徒劳的尝试之后是一声痛苦的叹息， “别再尝试了， 我现在就带你离开这里。”_

_悟空扶着贝吉塔的背，另一只手放在膝下，小心翼翼地将他抱了起来；怀中人的身体软绵绵的，他能感觉到他身上的大部分骨头都断了。他只希望自己的动作能够再轻柔一点，“谢谢……，卡卡罗特” ，贝吉塔疲惫地看向悟空，“我知道你会来的。” 他轻声说道。_

_悟空穿过过门厅，继续向着出口走，他低头看着贝吉塔， “不，我很抱歉我没能早一点来这里， 我不该看着他这样对你，当你需要我的时候我本该立即去救你，但我却犹豫了。”_

_贝吉塔咳嗽了几下，“-傻-瓜。” 停顿之后他终于能讲出一句完整的话，“你救了我，这就足够了。”_

_在贝吉塔闭上眼睛之前，悟空对他笑了笑。_

_他从船舱离开，走入了面前一片空白的空间中，带着贝吉塔回到了真实的世界。_  
  


* * *

_  
悟空切断了和贝吉塔之间的精神连接，他把手挪开了，静静地等着王子醒来，他不知道醒来的贝吉塔会有怎样的反应，只好尽可能地做好应对各种情况的准备。没过多久，贝吉塔猛然惊醒过来，他发疯似地哭喊着，双手仍然紧紧握着的床单随着他坐起的动作被扯了起来，他注意到了床边的卡卡罗特，然后立即挪开了目光，逃避似的看向了手中攥紧的布料。他松开了床单，一只手伸向了嘴边，湿润的触感让他收回了手，他以为那是血，但他并没有看到想象中的红色，那只是他自己的唾液而已。卡卡罗特递来了的一小块毛巾，贝吉塔一边擦干净脸上的水渍，一边机警地观察着周围的环境。 他慢慢地意识到自己刚才是在做梦，更准确地说，是被一场梦靥困住了。_

他换了一个更舒服的姿势坐着，目光落在面前的床单上，像是在那上面寻找关于刚刚发生的一切的解释，卡卡罗特在梦境中的表现有些奇怪，这让他的大脑陷入了一场疯狂的自我角力。卡卡罗特在他的梦中说的话和他的大脑会编织出来的内容截然不同，他差点以为自己疯了，但还有什么别的可能性吗 _……_

 _“ 在他的脑海里，他控制着这里发生的一切。”_ 这句话在贝吉塔的脑海里反复回荡着， _“ 你在我的意识里对吧，卡卡罗特……”_

时间流逝着，两个人都没有说话，直到贝吉塔打破了这种沉默。

 _“_ 那个卡卡罗特其实是 _……_ 你，不是吗卡卡罗特？ _”_ 贝吉塔的声音很轻，几乎像是在自言自语，他始终盯着眼前的床单，他知道自己不该问出这个问题，

悟空并不想回答，但他知道贝吉塔只是想确认一下他早已明白的事实， _“_ 贝吉塔 _……”_

 _“_ 你怎么做到的，为什么？ _”_

 _“_ 什么？ _”_

 _“_ 你怎么进入我的意识的，还有，你为什么要这么做？ _”_

 _“_ 我不是很确定我怎么学会的这一招，我第一次用它是在那美克星上，读了克林的心，但我现在用它的方式和那时已经完全不一样了，至于为什么 _……_ 你叫了我的名字，贝吉塔，你 _……”_

 _“_ 闭嘴。 _”_ 贝吉塔打断了他，

 _“_ 贝吉塔？ _”_

 _“_ 我说了闭嘴你这蠢货。 _”_

两人再次陷入沉默。

 _“_ 对不起，贝吉塔。 _”_

 _“_ 收好你的怜悯卡卡罗特，我不需要那种东西。 _”_

贝吉塔察觉到对面的人正酝酿着下一个问题，但他抢先说话了， _“_ 不准问，卡卡罗特。 _”_

 _“_ 贝吉塔，我真的很在乎你，不管你在不在乎，我希望你知道，我不愿意也不会在没有你的同意的情况下擅自进入你的意识，你不知道我试了多少种方法来叫醒你 _……_ 这是我唯一剩下的选择。我不会逼你说那些你不想说的事情，但是如果你想说 _……_ 我会听你说，因为我们是朋友。 _”_ 悟空说道，

 _“_ 朋友？ _”_ 贝吉塔轻声地笑了笑， _“_ 你和弗利萨没什么区别。 _”_ 这不是他的本意，他立刻后悔了，

悟空一下子弓起了身体扑向了贝吉塔，将他牢牢地压在床上，他的眼中闪着极度的恐惧， _“_ 别再这么说了贝吉塔，你怎么能 _……_ 我永远不会像他那样对你 _……_ 而且如果我的计划失败了，我已经决定了要为了救你放弃自己 _……_ 因为我不想再看你受折磨。 _”_ 悟空的脸因为愤怒和伤心扭曲了， _“_ 你根本不知道我为了你可以做到什么程度。 _”_

贝吉塔想要挣脱他的控制，每一寸细胞都在叫嚣着快逃，但他的身体却僵硬地如同被冻住了一般 _——_ 刚才的梦实在太过于真实而清晰。贝吉塔的大脑被恐慌填满了，悟空说的每一句话此刻都变成了表意不明的模糊呓语。

悟空重新站了起来，并没有意识到他的行动给贝吉塔造成的新一轮冲击。另一个赛亚人仍旧躺在那里，僵硬且无法动弹。悟空转头准备离开。

 _“_ 卡卡罗特。 _”_ 贝吉塔的声音不再像刚才那样强硬了，但仍然十分紧张，

 _“_ 怎么了贝吉塔？ _”_ 声音里包含的愤怒情绪让他像是变了一个人，

听到他的声音，贝吉塔有些退缩，但他还是坚持着， _“_ 那不是我想表达的 _……_ 让我解释清楚。 _”_

悟空走回了床边，站在那里，贝吉塔也坐了起来，目光还是落在面前的床单上，

 _“_ 那就解释一下。 _”_ 悟空的语气仍然带有强烈的怒意，这让他的话听起来咄咄逼人。

 _“_ 我 _……_ 我需要 _……_ 先去冲个澡。 _”_ 贝吉塔的脸上染上了一层羞耻的色彩，自从醒来他就一直试图隐藏身体的异样，但悟空显然已经注意到了，

他还硬着。

看到贝吉塔仍然忍耐着被强迫唤起的欲望带来的不适， 悟空的态度软了下来。那个男人的自尊已经受尽了打击；为了避免更多的不必要的悔恨和自责，悟空耸肩了耸肩表示妥协。他真的很想告诉贝吉塔这不是他的错，但他知道这种安慰只会让事情变得更糟。他选择了沉默。仅仅想到悟空现在的处境就足以使贝吉塔感到羞耻。

 _“_ 当然，贝吉塔。 _”_

他站了起来，走过卡卡罗特身边，在他的身后停了下来， _“_ 不要 _…”_ 他试图挽留住他那正急剧消散的镇静， _“…_ 走太远。 _”_ 他继续向盥洗室走去，

_“ 难道贝吉塔刚刚是要求我跟在他身边……保护他？ ”_

悟空倒抽了一口冷气，他意识到贝吉塔斜倚在水槽上的那一次和这次的梦是相同的情况，尽管他当时并没有睡着，这一点让他有点不敢确定，但从最近这一连串事件看来，这似乎是最合理的猜测。他知道贝吉塔不会轻易说出这样的话，他确信刚才那些任何语言都难以形容的折磨让贝吉塔产生了极大的动摇。

顺从王子的要求是他现在能想到的唯一能帮到他的行动。

所以他守在了离他很近的地方。

贝吉塔走进了盥洗室，他关上了门，仅有的镇定也随之消失得无影无踪：他现在又是一个人了。泪水灼烧着他的眼睛，他咬着牙诅咒这一切。

 _“卡卡罗特竟然看到了我的过去！为什么 …… 天啊 …… 我的人生中的最低谷，我最糟糕的回忆都被那个下级战士看到了！难道让我承受余生的耻辱还不够吗， 现在我不得不和知道了这一切的他一起生活！？ ”_ 愤怒和羞耻让他攥紧了拳头， _“他的存在无时无刻不提醒着我是多么可悲的弱小，这还不够吗？他每一次能量的提升都将我远远的甩开，这还不够吗？ ”_ 刚才握紧地手指又展开了，

_“我应该为有人目睹了那些充满侮辱的过去而感到羞耻吗？ …… 我的自尊和荣耀就这样轻易地被剥夺了 …… 我已经一无所有，卡卡罗特就站在那里……”_

他回想起自己看见卡卡罗特站在那里看着这场可耻的表演，他的呻吟和喘息，还有其他他的身体发出的声音，这一切让他觉得无比恶心。他怎么会变得如此的软弱，以至于让他的身体以这样一种方式背叛了他？他感到他的喉咙发肿，这一次他再也没有办法忍住这种生理性冲动，他趴在水池上剧烈地呕吐，他的胃忠诚地模拟着他心中想要清除这些回忆的欲望。

_“操……”_

贝吉塔在呕吐。悟空闭上了眼睛，为什么他不得不听到这些？他已经为这个赛亚人的遭遇感到十分难过，而刚才的动静无异于火上浇油。现在他不知道哪个更糟糕了，是看着弗利萨强暴了贝吉塔，还亲眼目睹了病态的侵犯带来的后果。平时充满着骄傲的明亮眼睛被阴郁的绝望所笼罩，这让他感到十分心痛。 他无法忘记躺在他怀中的贝吉塔奄奄一息的样子，有那么多血，太多了，他是怎么在那样的虐待之下保持清醒的？他在那个怪物手里曾经经历过怎样难以想象的痛苦？当他知道没有人会来救他的时候，他该有多孤独？还有 _……_ 这一切是从什么时候开始的？ _……_ 当他几岁的时候？悟空的心又是一阵抽痛，这太不公平了，为什么是他承受这样残忍的对待？

_“ 贝吉塔。”_

他用冷水洗了脸，将水槽里的污渍清理干净，他感到自己的状态仍然很糟糕。在脱掉衣服走进浴室之前，他环顾四周，确保整个空间里只有自己。温暖的水冲刷着仍然痉挛着的肌肉。他低头看着自己的手：也许他永远不能将刻在自己身上无形的污秽洗去，他慢慢在花洒下方蹲坐下来，双手环着膝盖。他就这样抱着自己，任凭流水冲刷着他的身体，被打湿的头发垂在脸前。这一刻他享受着这种渺小而微不足道的感觉，希望自己能就此消失，这样就没有人会注意到他。

 _“ 卡卡罗特注意到了吗？也许这就是为什么他没有拒绝我的提议？他现在怎么看我？他会觉得某一部分的我很享受被这样对待吗？现在的我让他感到恶心，不是吗？现在的我让你觉得恶心吗，卡卡罗特？ ”_ 他沉沉地叹了口气，他的脑海里塞满了各种各样的想法，没有一个是好的。

就这样过了一段时间，他重新站了起来，将头发向后梳去，就像他平时做的那样，水就这样不断地打在他的脸上。

终于，他关掉了水走了出来，随手抓了一块毛巾来擦干自己。他的头发还是湿漉漉的，但他不在乎，他正翻找着一段时间以前布尔玛坚持要放在这里的箱子，那算是这座被频繁使用的屋子里的备用物资。有些时候她的确有些不错的主意。他注意到箱子里还有些普通人类的衣服，将一件看起来很舒服的深灰色衬衫拽了出来，他把它丢在了右边的长凳上，然后又拽出了一条训练裤，一副手套和靴子。 他把毛巾丢回了架子上，迅速地穿好了衣服。

现在是面对现实的时候了。

卡卡罗特还在等着。


End file.
